DEADMENSION: The Short Story Prologue (Dismissed)
by Authoria - The Heart
Summary: A story after the space between Hyperdimension and Ultradimension collapsed. The two dimensions collide into one. The Zero Dimension disappeared mysteriously. All the goddesses from the three dimension and their friends have merge as well into one. A legend that they were believing on what really happened and a bigger threat are showing, the Dead Gods began their work...
1. Chapter 1

_"Hey! **CHAOSSES** -sama calls us!"_

 _..._

 _"You know... a family? Like having to be a big sister!"_

 _..._

 _"Lets build a 'nest'!"_

 _..._

 _"Glad that you're hear... I was... honestly lonely."_

 _..._

 _"Still angry...?"_

 _..._

 _"..."_

The same...

* * *

 **?'s POV... DEATH...**

A _tell time for a moment to pass... a momentarily to ruined my past..._

 _If I were to asked... the instant it slips like the round behind my back rash..._

 _The spine it sent... the shivers it makes..._

 _I instinctly move... on the different sakes..._

Footsteps move within the dark plane, covering the imagining of its emptiness darkness. I alone stood- walked...

 _People said... the darker the sight..._

 _People said... the frighter the night..._

 _People said... you needed something to do..._

 _People answered... you have nothing to do..._

Through my eyes. I observed darkness... I befitting place...

For a people to dwell in their sorrow.

I slowly, flawlessly, spread my arms until it straight from my sides. Staring at the darkness around me- ironic to think that I'm just looking in front. Closing my eyes as I focused something inside of me.

Greetings to all of you...

 _Insanity..._

 _Despair..._

 _Discouraged..._

 _Loneliness..._

 _Weak..._

 _Hopeless..._

 _Fear..._

 _Damnation..._

I heard your call... my friends...

In the midst of the darkness, we can find different voices. From monster's voices to human voices was around him... Showing all the kinds of dread to him as they cherished... Something...

I smiled coldly at them before my eyes shot wide open...

Looking at my hands, I was now covered in blood... all over my body. I can even feel it in my face...

I look down below as I begin... my ritual...

"Bask the light into darkness... Filled in the hope with despair... Disintegrate every life forms, bore your brothers and sisters... Yer who suffered cruelty, thy shall give vengeance... Your fear shall be turned into anger... Your innocent shall be insane... Your discouragement shall be strength... Your weakness shall be nothing... Your hopeless shall be darkness... Your damnation shall not guilty... all of it... shall be **MINE!** "

I shouted the last word as black fires with red outline appeared both on in my hands... In this fire can be scene the faces of horrors on what awaits... Yet despite it, those faces were excited... To be free... once again...

Turning my palms upside down as the flames fell down below the darkness... I smirk, showing my fang like teeth...

Nothing happened but I remain my pride...

Then, a fire erupted below me as it cover instantly all below me in fire... Not just ordinary fire but reddish bloody fire...

In the fire rose grey-to-black looking arms. Follow by another then another until all seem around appearing...

Then, the arms started to pull themselves as they pull. Like something stuck beneath it.

Then rose...

...

The Black Demons...

Ahh... What a wonderful creature... Magnificent to its existence...

But... do they truly exist...?

...

...

...

...Yes they do.

* * *

 **?'s POV... LUST...**

I still wonder how Master was able to raised dead... Though those weaklings and cowards says that only a person with a great and pure 'divinity' power...

Such stupid words, they're just a dust when I listen to it... I will clean myself from those fake words that I mishear...

Yeah... I wonder if I'm really, let's say, 'dead'. Giggles.

Nahhh, those are fakes. I can't be dead if I'm **Death** itself. Half or three-fourth. Doesn't matter... I'm happy that Master has his own people now.

But wonder why didn't he created anyone like Lady Ance would do. Let's see... ah! Antagonist we should say. Giggles.

Heroes here and there are soooo boring... Makes me wanna kill myself than to hear to those sick people sacrifice themselves to save their love ones. Eww... in reality, heroes do not even do good.

They said, they'll spread justice. Liars. They even make destruction...

Ooooh! Destruction! I love to see that scene over and over again, planets crumbling pieces by pieces as I watched it.

My new title as a **Punisheress** **the Queen**. Thanks to Master, I was able to 'toy' with those souls... Sometimes I wanted them to be one of my personal guards of torture from one my chambers of fire. At least, they do not feel pain but insanity and numbness...

...

Speaking of torture, why am I narrating my personal life with a lowly reader? Tsk, leave out. Don't need someone who'll pick to look just only on my body. Disgusting...

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - "The Ultimension"**

In the amid life in the dimension of Hyperdimension. The place we're completely normal looking. Future looking place with tons of vibrant steel looking and futuristic designs laid in the large floating landmass of Planeptune. An industrial one that seems almost preoccupied with many factories and some looking almost as an headquarter designs, it is the rival of Planeptune, the Lastation. One of the four, seems to love consoles and games as such, new and faster than Planeptune's release games. No one can beat in terms of games of Leanbox, it's seems its city is mixed to a normal and Planeptune alike. Last and the least, the Lowee. Known for many years, the oldest landmass. Yet to believe the first ever nation appeared among the four. Even if they appeared the first, the life seems pretty normal and western/eastern life culture. Magics and such villages and some small buildings. Only a gigantic castle stands among the landmass.

The only difference is... the landmass seems to be larger than anything that's original. All thanks to the Old True Goddess and the New True Goddesses: **Lady True Arfoire** , as the Old True Goddess that disappeared in the past due to her being caged by millions of Ancient Dragon and a single Multidimensional Ancient Dragon. **Lady Compile Heart** and **Lady Idea Factory** are the New True Goddesses, they appeared when they're both been save a single man they chosen to save them against **Inaccessible Heart**.

The man known to be the chosen, becomes one of the divine figure. Making him the first True God, call him **Infinity Heart**. Many of you may design him as a woman in that form but no, he has other name that was just his common call. His true name in that form will be **UIR - Unknown**. **UIR** , known as a **Ultima Infinity Ruler**. A person capable of traveling through space, outside or inside with no need of portal to access from different world and dimensions or even universes and galaxies.

These Trues are far and very rarely to be spotted in the landmasses. Now let's get back the said landmasses.

I already tell you that this landmass were larger than the landmass you could've know, right? It's because, Hyper and Ultra has been formed into ONE dimension. Making the landmasses looks larger and larger than our eyes could've seen. Not even a certain satellite can measure its landmass.

Hyper and Ultra formed a word Ultey, known to be as, Ulti.

The True God of UIR did NOT name it. Nor the True Goddess, old or new. Something far above them created such name, they didn't.

Those person calling themselves as the **Heart** , the **Candidate** and the **Oracle**.

This people are far above the True God, not all True Gods we knew cannot name them. For they have name... and their own people.

They do not live in this Ultimension, but they live on their OWN Ultimension. One they would be satisfied with.

This specific Ultimension... was the **Heart** 's Ultimension.

There are others, such us the Ultimension of the **Candidate**. This part is where the Fighters and Swordsmen can be find. But the landmass we'rent that big like the first Ultimension. The third Ultimension of the **Oracle** , was yet to appeared... it is coming. And we didn't yet know it.

But that doesn't mean... these dimensions was not on trouble. Even along with the normal events...

One dimension, far far away from them... is **DEAD**.

* * *

One place, that is pretty much... the cruelest to be called, the Gamindustri Graveyard.

It's still the same place, opposite of the cleanliness, silent, fearful place. No one dares to enter this place. Unless... if that mortal has a courage enough to step upon it. Only those goddesses can enter this place and some giant mechanism robots, and others... Not all of it but few only.

But, the Deity of Sin do no live here. No, the Deity of Sin doesn't really a True Deity of Sin but the True Deity of Divinity. That is, Lady True Arfoire, as I said. She do not live here anymore, after her dark side completely control her. She was the mother of all the goddesses. That is before.

We can see the CFWs lurking in their headquarters. Doing what seem they always do: Defeat the goddesses. I don't know if they still serve Arfoire but after finding out, they didn't serve her anymore. Instead, they now do their free will. Without them still, the Graveyard won't run smoothly without summoning some pawns. And fewer quests will be held in the Guild if that happen, not only the fewer quests but the original ways and life's essential needs as well. They can't just give free foods and free waters all the time.

Might be wondering, how does this happen? Well, a short summarize might be I give next chapter.

* * *

 **Hello guys! I have been thinking nowadays, I have three- no, FOUR stories to be thinking with. Along with this story. There will tons of writer's block whenever I think which should I be working at but that doesn't mean I'm not going to work.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to hear what you thought about this story so far even small. Just a review will be enough! Favorites and follows would be best as well but I'm on the equal part. See you later guys!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ultimension**

Planeptune - Ruled by Three CPUs: Lady Purple Heart, Lady Iris Heart and Lady Orange Heart

Lastation - Ruled by Two CPUs: Lady Black Hearts (HD and UD)

Leanbox - Ruled by Two CPUs: Lady Green Hearts (HD and UD)

Lowee - Ruled by Two CPUs: Lady White Hearts (HD and UD)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **DEADMENSION**...

People: **Black Demons**

Antagonists: **?**

Punisheress: **?**

Destroyer: **?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Ultimension

**Chapter 2 - "Ultimension's** **Past (1)"**

 **Ultimension, Planeptune... In the Living Room...**

"Hi Nep, Plut and Uzume. How's Planeptune doing? I hope I didn't hear any laziness to the three of you." a tall looking early 20s stand straight in front of the three CPUs.

"Worry not! Me, Plutie and Uzume are doing pretty good! No problem that a certain protagonist can't answer!" Neptune proudly state as she stand puff her chest out and put her fist there.

"Hiiiii... Everything's fine heeeere..." A certain sleepy goddess in the soft large couch. Looking at the man tiredly and sleepily as if she did something.

"Don't worry. We just got some urgent quests on the way so we both three forced ourselves to be parted away." A red twin tailed hair girl said as she sat of the smooth floor, taking a sip of a coffee as she hold a controller that connects to the dark with purple linings console. In front is a flat screen TV.

"I see. Well, I be going now. See you on the foot side." The young man said as he quickly run and left.

Neptune sighed as she sat down and quickly turn to her game, "Aww, restart! You cheater!"

Uzume stick her tongue out at her, "I'm not a cheater!"

"Yes you are! Protagonist are always telling the truth!" Neptune countered.

"Am not! I'm the one always and always in front of the camera!" Uzume remarked.

As the two bickered, Plutia already fell asleep on the couch. With a silent snores as she was in her own plushy dream world.

Just as they go on, another group entered the room. Four all of them.

Adult Neptune, Nepgear, Histoire and Mini Histy.

"We're back everyone!" Nepgear exclaimed happily as she carry a bag of foods. Most of it are- you guessed it.

"Nnngh..." The two oracles of Planeptune seems to be struggling at the biggest bag as I supposed. Both of them carrying as beads of sweats poured down on their foreheads.

"Pudding time!" Lo and behold, Neptune disappeared beside Uzume and quickly snatched the bag that Nepgear was holding then run quickly than their eyes could follow to her room.

Uzume sweat drop, her eyes averting from game to where Neptune goes, "Well..."

The two Histoires placed down the big bag as they wiped their sweats from their forehead. "I wouldn't be surprised, this is Neptune we're talking to." Histoire said.

Mini Histy also stated, "She's Neptune as Neptune as always." she then sighed.

"Hey! Wait for me Mini me!" Adult Neptune finally registered that the bag that Nepgear's holding, filled with pudding, was gone. Only one culprit she knows and she's in fact going to where that was.

Nepgear scratched the back of her head, "Hehe..."

Histoire raised a index finger at Nepgear, getting the word as do not be blurt as everyone knows what's really wrong with Neptune.

"Umm, is Plutia slept agaaaain?" Mini Histy sighed loudly in annoyed tone. "I'm not surprised that Plutia slept, I've been know here but to sleep almost in an exact one week without nothing to do is not good."

"Umm, guys, just wanted to asked. Did **he** visit?" Histoire interrupt Mini Histy's sentence.

Completely silent is the answered until Uzume answered, "Hmhm, **he** visited. Like always; Checking on us." she added with a shrugged.

"I see..." Histoire muttered. We all knew Neptune was, aren't we?

Not the planet, hers.

"Anyway, since we have nothing to do here anyway, why not go questing?" Uzume suggested.

"About time you acknowledge my request, Uzume." Histoire sighed. "Thank you, now please call the others. Invite Plutia as well. Let's go Histoire." Histoire said to Uzume as she motion Mini Histy and the two oracles left.

"Gearsy, please wait us in the in the entrance." Uzume said as Nepgear nodded and quickly left the room.

"NEPSYS!" Uzume called as she put two fingers in her mouth then whistled. Just in a microsecond, the two similar duo appeared. Both has a spoon in their respective mouth, they seemed to be holding one cup of pudding.

"Yeshy?" The duo mumbled helplessly. Then they glared at each other as they proceed to pull the poor pudding from their claim.

"We have a quest to do now! Come on and hurry up!" Uzume declared. The two whined but Uzume threatened their pudding which the duo quickly complied.

"Good. Now Pluti-"

"Wheeeeere are weeeee going?" Plutia muttered as she sat in the couch while scratching her eye. Beside her is a familiar plushie toy... not definitely toy when used as 'weapon'.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Umm... unusual for Plutia to wake up for no reason but quest. Leave it to good ol' me author! Ahem, set aside the unusual behavior. Uzume look at the two Neps as she shrugged.

* * *

Aahh... Hm? Oh! What I promised last chapter. Ahem... Planeptune formed with UD Planeptune- no, ALL the nations on both dimensions, just centuries before. The known enemy who goes by the name of **Inaccessible Heart** destroyed the space that separated between Hyperdimension and Ultradimension.

Thus creating the black hole for corrupting the space. As this goes on, the **God of Infinity** , AKA **Infinity Heart** appeared to assure the issues of the evil goddess. But the black hole cannot be solved, so **Infinity Heart** sealed the evil goddess forevermore from eternity till last breath of the creation from the black hole.

But the corruption remains so the **God of Infinity** made a solution with three of his companions: **Compile Heart, Idea Factory and True Arfoire**. The four of them cleansed both dimensions from corruptions.

But the space between the two dimensions has collapsed, so both combined and formed a greater continent. It was utter chaos after the corruption got cleansed. After that, all the original Goddesses has come to thrived their respective nations once again.

But, Uzume Tennouboshi appeared in Planeptune for no apparent reason, along with Adult Neptune and Umio. The trio couldn't figured out what happened and how they appeared in the Hyperdimension. Histoire researched this.

The Zero Dimension has nowhere to be found. Not even both Histoires' of both dimensions can even find.

 **But** everyone thought that who save them was the goddesses. Some people who witnessed the fight between the **True God** , the **Three True Goddesses** and the **Evil Goddess** are just mere legend.

Even the goddesses as well, for they believed, that they have just awakened when they see their nations in chaos.

 **Lady Purple Heart** , the CPU of the Planeptune and others CPUs, still believes that **True God** is real despite popular opinions. All CPUs was silently thinking this mattered, they don't want their people to loose faith in them so they just keep this mattered in themselves. They shared their beliefs for their sisters and their Oracles, they shall keep their secrets.

As this event happening, the CPUs encountered a cliche-person-male who happened to be their friend as well. The goddesses were confused at how he always visits them often, checking on them. But they got used to this way.

One main problem is that...

...the goddesses never see the famous Guild Agent of Planeptune, nor the ditzy nurse they once know...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Above the dimension... further above than the Celestia itself...**

Tap... tap... tap... tap...

"They still believes us... I missed them...", a firm female voice with some sadness in it.

"I wanted to be with them... I missed Nep-Nep and Ge-Ge...", a sniffling voice that holds some innocents in it.

"Girls... **We** may wanted to, but if you do. Our power will scattered around and will be devastated once again...", a motherly voice said, stating much more firmly than the first but held sadness as well like the two.

In the amidst of the three women, one man can be seen behind them.

"Worry not... time is not yet done... We cannot be shown to those dear to us... In due time, until the **Creator of the Deadmension**... Risen."


	3. Chapter 3 - Planeptune's Arc

**Chapter 3 - "The Attack (1)"**

 **Lastation... In the Living Room...**

A familiar coloration of the private living room in the Basilicom. A twintail raven haired girl sat in her rotating chair as she either organize or write something down from once thing necessary for her.

"Finally!" Noire declared exhaustedly. Somehow this paperworks got suddenly tripled, which she have a least bit one small break for a day. She placed down the stack of papers aside in her table as she stretch her arms up and her back made a pop.

"Ooh." she made a small wince as she pat her back. Satisfied, she let out a long sigh of relief. "This took me some ages, guess I really need to find a way to reduce it." she said.

Ting!

"Onii-chan! I'm done!" another twintail haired girl but a bit shorter with the color of black and white ribbon that tied their hair came out of the elevator. Along with another person.

"Greetings, Lady Noire." a silvery haired bo- err, girl entered the room along with Uni. The girl move towards Noire's desk to collect the stacks of papers, well, not of all 'em.

Noire let out a exasperated sigh, "Kei, you're almost like Neptune. Just call me Noire."

"Ah, my bad. I'm just used to it." Kei ket out a small sigh. "Besides he's-"

"Hi Blacky! Uny!" a male voice said as he passed by Kei in a flash.

Kei almost stumble and loose grip on the papers as she spin shortly.

"Wow! That's many! Hmhm!" a tall young teen said as he grin.

Noire smiled, "I believe you're just checking us?"

The young man shrugged, "The usual. Anyway, I be going. See you later gals!" with that said, he quickly leaped in the balcony without any warning.

The two CPUs and their Oracle sighed, "He's so reckless. I can't just join him to be my second on command."

"He's apparently the first male we ever contact personally with. It is very surprising that that's his way." Kei said, holding down the papers properly. "Anyway, I'm going down. Back to the forth." she said as she walked towards the elevator in it closed after she enters then goes at the ground floor.

"Oh, Uni..." Noire called her little sister's attention.

"Hm?" Uni tilted her head to the side.

"I saw the quest you secretly did..." Noire said as she crossed her arms and put up a grin, Uni face was suddenly sweating of being caught. "Well, I heard the people you did a good job. Keep it up." she then gave her a thumbs up.

Uni let out a large sigh of relief as she smiles happily, happily complimented by her sister.

* * *

Back from a darkest place ever known. Two people can be seen. One was seating on a dark steel with red throne. The other one can be noticed just lying in the air just closed above the first person but not disturbing enough. The one seating was a young man while the one flying was a female. They seemed to be staring at each other. Silent conversation.

"My lord!" the two heard a shout, turning their attention. A smoke appeared a few meters away from them, came out a large, dark muscular creature, about the height of normal house, clad in full grey scale armor. "The last division was ready for commencing." he kneel down as it placed its fist

The young man lean for a bit, "Pounsut, ready at once."

The creature, Pounsut, nodden as he was swallowed by a dark mist.

"So, master, how will it be?" the girl said as she flew smoothly around the throne.

The young man didn't answered quickly as he stared flatly in darkness, "No, my sweet Death. I wanted to enjoy every piece of them dying before... we captured their pathetic souls."

The girl let out a giggle as it turns into a loud demonic laugh, she calmed down, "Oh, I'm excited..."

The young man didn't fazed at the cackle of his apprentice, "That's your line."

"Of course, Master." the girl stop as she fly closer to the young man as her face came closer to his face, still unfazed. "So, if we destroy the first Ultimension, we can destroy the second one?"

"Dear one, we cannot underestimate the Ultimensions. Maybe, in that place, your hunger shall be sated." The young man stated as he stared at the girl's eyes.

The girl let out a giggle as she put her hands on his shoulders and placed her lips on his.

The boy returned the kiss. Much to the girl's pleasure, and delight.

* * *

In Leanbox...

A familiar room filled with... 'posters', hey, can I tell what is it?

 **Ance: ...nope.**

\'ㅅ'/ ...and games there. But what can be caught is a woman typing fast in the three key boards and looking hastily at the three screens.

She seems glued in the game to sense a shadow in the window just behind her. Not to mention, a headset covering her ears.

"Boo-Wha-?!" the young man tried to scared the voluptuous woman who stands and accidentally hit his face. Since the woman was sitting, the tall young lad was looking down at her with a creepy smile until that happened.

"Ow ow!" the lad cover his (probably) broken nose. As this hurt, the woman finally heard him.

"Oh! It's you. Didn't I tell you not to sneak before?" she said as she crossed her arms under her breasts, earning a small bounce. "Besides it's rude to go in the window just because you can jump nearly in the sky."

The poor young man nursed his nose as he hold it with care, "But surprises? You've got backups!"

Vert rolled her eyes in annoyance as she sigh, "Checking?"

Instantly, "Yep!" he stood straight. And for some strange reason, the nose healed.

"By the way, I'm just here to scare you... which..." he trailed off as he gulp when he noticed Vert's glare, "...didn't work. And see you back! 'Kay thanks bye!" faster than Vert's fingers to move a character, he already left.

"Wai- augh..." Vert sighed longly...

"Ver-Ver!" a happy Oracle of Leanbox beamed towards Vert, "Can we do something together aside from gaming? We can bath together and stuffs."

"Sure. Buuut..." Vert guide her Oracle in the living, "How about we play one game then we're good?"

Even the game aside, one game wouldn't be bad. Chika gladly accept the offer.

And well, she regretted accepting it. Guessed it.

* * *

"Now now, fear. That's not how to make the people look... scared." A dark chuckle could be hear followed by another one.

"Hell yeah! No- more like, Deadmension yeah! Huhihehahahehihu!" A probably-maniac guy.

"I-I-Inzane..." Muttered by a male voice, sounds a bit disorder.

"Would you all shut up?!" An irritated voice said, probably the one to be responding for the first voice.

"You must... be focused-*cough* ..." An old voice said, coughing at the end.

"I know old shit! Just give me concentration, I just need search within them to see their true FEAR!" he retorted as he let out a dark chuckle.

"I see no hope! Only despair! Where am I?!" a loud screech could be hear, earning a groan from the voice except the old voice. "Where's God when I nee- NO! THERE'S NO GOD! **SCREEEEECH!** " it screams loudly in hell.

"For someone that has two heads and is filled with despairs and hopelessnessis, he's quite 'anger'." the first voice said.

"Ssffsdghhurely! Hahehihohuhuhohiheha! I love the soungdsstyhigfcvddd offfff that!" a ridiculous voice replied, the same like that second one.

"S-s-sc-sc-scary..." a voice lacked with courage uttered a word with full of discomfortment and stuttering.

"Big despa-*cough*, despair and hopeless... Pleas-" the old voice said as he cough loudly and hard, "...Please hold your pain, it will be shared in time..."

"Heh. If it has an eyes, I can make him my servant" the one that was arguing before said with a hint of amusement.

"I see no truth but hopeless! I am one! I AM! I'm not a servant! Nor GOING to be!" a monstrous voice said.

"Would you guys keep quiet? I'm... trying something, okay?" a small male but firm voice said, silenting around him.

"Are you ready, **Lonli**?" the first voice said, "If you spread your power, you will no longer be the one that is unfair. Everyone that is infected will be."

"Your right..." a small voiced sighed, "It's just, I can't wait to say them my lonesome..."

"Ooouhooauiehhh! You biiiiiter be or they will be my name forever!" a crazy voice said.

"Something's something." the first voice said.

* * *

 **Lowee... Blanc's Private Library...**

"Hey look at this Rom!" Ram usher her twin to come closer, she was holding a book.

Rom look ecstatic, "What is it? Is it gonna be like where Onii-chan weird books?"

"No. But this looks awesome!"

"Let me see!"

"Let' share."

As the twin grows silent, we can now discussed what's the place.

Chaos.

Blanc's Library, was a utter chaos. Well, at least not that very bad. The shelves still survives though. But next step to it would probably make fell on its 'knees'.

Books was everywhere, some even have random kinderly drawings.

But in the door, stood the worst.

A monster-

"WOULD YOU JUST NOT DO THAT?!" Blanc shouted as she faces the 'camera'. Which stumble a bit as I hold it.

 **Ance: Geez, Blanc. That's not part of the script.**

Aside from fourth wall break (which is begging for me to repair it), the twins didn't heard the yell of their sister... or is just part of the script? I knows.

"Rom, Ram..." Blanc said very quietly as she stared at the large mess before her. Her upper face darken as a circle glowing eye on her left as she held the scariest faces.

Unless if it was for Sadie.

Out of surprise, "Calm down, Whity." a male voice said behind her. She screamed and jumped forward in surprised as she tripped forward, making her chest fell first then face.

Earning a groan, she quickly turn around to see the one who caused... Or at least tried to see since there's a book sticking in front of her face.

With a low snarle, she tries to remove the face...

"I'll take care of it."

...only for her hand to be hold by a firm but a bit muscular with smoothness hand. She frozed as the book finally remove from her face.

She look uo to see a kneeling male in front of her. We finally be able to get his appearance.

The boy has black brushed down hair which is slightly unkempt, fair skin, and heterochromatic eyes: One was red in the left and blue on the right.

He's wearing a high neck unzipped up jacket, showing the white T-shirt, a brown pants and a color matching shoes.

Blanc already get used to his appearance but it still felt foreign to her. Or maybe even weird. Nonetheless, she sighed in relief then glared at him.

"Would you just stop doing that? You never do that when we're all in Planeptune, in Lastation even but more proper. Only me and in Leanbox you keep doing it." she said as she was helped to stand up.

"Can't help it. I like you than the rest." The lad chuckled, earning a small unnoticed pink shades in Blanc cheeks. "But I also like Vert, problem is that he likes me in terms of looking at these posters. Don't mind."

Blanc sigh as the color from her cheeks disappeared, "I don't mind. But..." looking back at the mess, "I bet you will not enjoy if this was messed up, you know?"

"Don't worry," he winked, "I've got a plan."

He walk forward, avoiding any books as he step passed from it, and going in middle.

"Rom! Ram! I'm here!" He shouted at the twins earning their attention. Until Ram response with glee. The two ran towards the guy as the jump at him, the said guy quickly catches them as he hug them.

"You came, Avo. What took you so long?" Ram pouted as she tugged on his jacket.

"Yes, Mr. Avo." Rom muttered, tugging into his

The guy, Avo, said with a smile, "Sorry. But we can now pla-"

"Blanc-sama! Are you okay?!" The people inside turn their bodies (heads for Rom and Ram) as Mina came in view. Panting ever so rarely.

"Oh it's just you, thank goddess." the Oracle sigh in big relief as she fell straight, satting on the ground as her graduated outfit flutter.

Avo shrugged, "Well, no point in staying here." he said as he carefully placed down the twins. The trio walked out as Blanc follows. Avo offered a hand at the Oracle who accepted with a smile.

Something stirred inside Blanc's chest as Mina accepted his hand. Is she...?

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts as she spoke, "The maids will come here to clean the place. Let's head outside, shall we?"

Mina give a small bow as she quickly left.

 **Backyard...**

For once, Blanc felt a small tugged in her chest.

She's the older sister. Who should be with her little sisters. Playing with them, eating with them, reading with them, enjoying with them. And lots of family attention thingies.

She felt a small jealousy over the young man... or so she thought.

"Oi! Blanc! Come play with us!" he yelled at the CPU.

The twins was waving far from her here, beside with the young man, "Onii-chan! Come play with Mr. Avo!"

Blanc smiled at them.

"You guys..."

* * *

 **Planeptune... Somewhere far south...**

A group of looking black creatures with different features and body. Some small, some big like the tress around. Some almost like the Guard Vermin, Ancient Dragons. just with no wings, Dogoos and some monsters (truthfully, I don't know all the monsters). But their faces wore a face that seems filled with loneliness.

In the front of the group, one was different than the others. Having the same color skin, but less bulkier than the rest but not think either. More like just muscular. Clad in heavy but flexible armor grey armor, not all of his body was been covered by the armor. He has a deep grey eyes, almost like black.

"My fellow demons! Today, our first day on attacking this dimension! Let's our loneliness be spread out! For we will drive our emotion one by one! For the **God of Loneliness**!" he yelled, a deep grunt as he raised his weapon. A large bloody katana.

The other demons roared in anticipation and impatient.

"Attack!" the leader command as all the creature run towards the... far away noticeable city.

The leader was behind for a second as he stared at the group who ran, then he let out a grunting another grunting sound, he then sniff around the place.

"I smell... *sniff* female humans?" he said, raising his eyebrow as his head turn to a wide forest just beside where his group run off.

He then grinned, "I smell... some 'godly', this would be interesting..." he then walk towards the place as the demon laugh with malicious intent.

* * *

 **Above Celestia...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"They're moving? Ahead of us?" the motherly voice said, with concern and confusion.

"Some demons are so faithful that they will do what must be done. Without a command." the firm one said.

"Scary. They're many." the innocent voice said.

"We're not anticipating this, you have any idea? **God of Infinity**?" the mother voice said.

"..." the said person didn't reply yet, silence...

Replied, "My other one is still below. I cannot tell, for I'm not yet one."

"If we cannot move by now, who knows what those **Dead Gods** can do? Even they're dead, they ARE dead." the firm one said.

"With ease, **Idea**. You should be smarter than me." the male one insulted her, more like, playing with her.

We can hear the firm one grumble under her breathe.

"But, Nep-Nep's nation is in danger!" the innocent voice said.

"One god hasn't arrived yet. And we cannot until the right time, **Compile**. Right? **Arfy**?"

"Don't call me by the name. It makes me remember the old times." the mother one complained. Sighing.

"So, the **God of Loneliness** will arrived once the this dimension is done. We know all the dead here will rise in the most... saddest one. Lonely souls will never be breathe once again." the male one voice, turning serious. "That's just one **Dead God**. There's eight more. Worst, that's not only what the **Creator of the Deadmension** can do. He can make more."

There was a shuffle, " **Idea**? **Compile**? I want you two to return and unite with all the goddesses."

There was a gasp could be heard, "Y-you really want us?"

"Absolutely."

"But, how about **Miss Arfoire**?" asked the innocent one.

"Not now. She's too strong to be released. With her old self dead, there's no powerful vessel than me." the male said back.

"Okay." the innocent replied sadly.

"I will missed you two. Bye." he said. A flick of finger could be seen as two light pillars appeared then turned into a sphere of light as it boomed below like a nuclear bomb heading below.

"..."

"..."

* * *

 **Teaser:**

 **The group of demons arrived in Ultimension. Having caused so many casualties in the city without the presence of the three goddesses of Planeptune. Because of having the leader of the said demons was blocking their way. With enough said, will goddesses of Planeptune defeat the 'undefeated' foe? If so be, is there will be enough power left to fend off the remaining group of demons? Find out... in DEADMENSION, Chapter 4.**

 **"One of the Dead Gods arrived, what are you planning? Creator of Deadmension?" - The God of Infinity**

* * *

 **{Ance}  
** **Heya guys! It's Ance Xila Scott 'er! I'm thinking of doing this story as my series one. I was thinking about Ultimension but I lost motivation. And so, the Ultimension story was transported to Author Candidate- James. My lil' bro! He was on route before me. So, what do you guys think?**

 **Reviews and PMs are allowed. See you later guys!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Planeptune's Arc

**Chapter 4 - "The Attack (2) and the Familiar Person"**

"Taaake this!" Purple Heart exclaimed as she slash at the Ancient Dragon as it roared then quickly disappeared into pixels.

She wiped the sweat in her forehead, "Phew, that was something."

"Yipee!" Orange Heart appeared beside Purple Heart along with Purple Sister. In the tree just a next the trio stand was Plutia, sitting on a wide smooth rug, who was enjoying her time sewing dolls. She has a sewing materials beside her. There's also a basket.

"Plutie! Did you have your time?" Purple Heart said as she floated towards the girl then sat beside her.

Plutia meekly nodded with a sleepy-cute smile of hers, "I'm good. I'm almost done with Uzume." she placed down the doll in the basket then she started to get something inside it.

Purple Heart stared at Plutia before she avert her gaze as she stared at the wide field before her.

What a smooth scenery.

"You okay Nep. Jr?" Purple Heart asked with concern.

"Yeah, you seem acting weird." Orange Heart also asked.

Purple Sister scratched her cheek in embarrassment as she awkwardly laugh, "I just got suddenly a sense of bad things. But it's just maybe my imaginings."

Purple Heart seemed doubtful as she raised her eyebrow, "You sure?"

Nepgear gulped, "Y-yes Onii-chan..."

Still on doubt, Purple Heart decided not to argue anymore. She knows well that her little wasn't on type on too much pressure.

"Umm, who's there?"

The trio looked at Plutia who was looking in the distance from their right. Looking where she gaze they spotted a figure coming towards them.

It looks human but when closer inspection, it is not.

"Greetings, 'goddess'..." a black skinned creature said, clad in grey armor but not covering his entire body. In stop several meters away from the goddesses who took a cautious stand.

Purple Heart glared at the creature, its certainly not a monster. Obviously, it talked. Monsters wouldn't talked like that. As she gripped her katana, Purple Sister stood beside her and Orange Heart as well.

"Who are you, creature?" She said as she eyed the creature with keen eyes.

It let a small grunt, "You don't need to know, 'goddess'. I'm here to just eliminate here to destroy this dimension."

Purple Heart's eyes grew wide as she glared at the creature, "So you're a threat, right?"

Then it give a deep grunt then run towards the three goddesses, "Right after yah!"

"Nep Jr.! Uzume! Let's do this quick! Stay behind us Plutie!" Purple Heart said as she fly towards the creature.

The creature threw a jab at Purple Heart as it still runs. Purple Heart flew to the side to narrowly dodge the incoming punch.

"Incoming!"

The Goddess of Purple felt a strong thing collide in her face. Flipping in the air as she dropped down, katana disappearing in midair.

"Onii-cha- ack?!" Purple Sister tried to call her sister but only failed when she noticed the demons was running like a car at her. She tried shooting the creature only to missed a few times due to frantic but she still got the creature only to still appeared in the smoke, still running.

Few meters away, the creature jumped towards Purple Sister who slowly raised her weapon to block the incoming attack.

Only for the creature to be sent flying to the side as Orange Heart give him a straight kick in the face from the side.

"Stay away from Gearsy or I will force you down!" Orange Heart said as she smirk and glared at the creature.

The creature slowly stood up as it wiped the blood streaking down from the corner of his mouth, there was a bruised on his cheek where Orange Heart sent a strong kick, "Interesting indeed. Sure thing I didn't regret it!"

Orange Heart frown appeared in her cute face as she turns serious, "You're pretty tough, aren't cha?"

The creature's gaze furrowed as he wiped the blood streaking down at the corner of his mouth, "Not bad for a cute one. Heh..." it taunted as it huffed, releasing a smoke from his mouth, "Guess you have yourself a reward, I'm a Helisto, lowest class of Dead Dimensions."

Confusion appeared in Orange Heart's and Purple Sister's faces, "Helisto? Dead... dimensions?!" the last word was almost a scream.

The Helisto Class said as it formed a grin, then it turned upside down when the air around suddenly dropped as well.

"Well, well, well... why not try be my... 'dummy'?"

Before the Helisto could move an intense pain erupted from his back then utmost was his left side as he was sent flying and rolling on the ground.

"Wha-what?!" Orange Heart and Purple Sister backed down from the new presence they knew very well...

Iris Heart hovered in the air, there was a faint of purple lines and smoke appearing around her body, in her face. She's not happy.

With a frown and a glare, she slowly floats towards the creature who was trying to get up.

"This... is new...?" it said with a growl, not looking up as Iris Heart stops in front. She raised her whipped as her face formed a mischievous smirk.

"Strong, can you be... my new toy?!" she yelled at the last few words as she slam her whip sword at the Helisto's side who was sent another fly and roll.

Orange Heart and Purple Sister watched in horror but that quickly change when they remembered someone.

"Nepsy!"

"Onii-chan!"

The two quickly stands toward the fallen person, whom they saw was trying to waked up.

"Oooh... my head..." Purple Heart moaned in pain as she put her hand on her head, trying to clear what's hurting her.

Hearing a familiar voices shouted at her direction, she groggingly looked to her side.

She saw Purple Sister and Orange Heart gasped at her, "You're cute face was bleeding Nepsy!"

The second word might not be helpful but Purple Heart ignored it. She can tell it was because of Purple Sister's horrid face.

"We need someone to heal you n-"

Then something flickered...

...Purple Heart remembered someone.

Whenever who that was, it was the same person that was on the back line that keep.

 _"We need someone to **HEAL** you now!"_

Remembering the said person was both a curse and a blessing for her.

"You okay Nepsy?" Orange Heart's voice concerned as she put her hand in her shoulder. A loud explosion can be heard in behind her, followed by a sinister laugh and a roar of pain after it.

"Are you that strong?! You made me an ignorant?! How dare you!" They saw Iris Heart fly towards a flying body of the creature who was covered in a... in a...

Know what? Screw it, this is rated M anyway. Covered in wounds and gashes from its bodies. Is it that scary? So sorry if not, I'm not fan based on gory type so I can really know what it will be. What troubles me is how I explained it.

Enough of that let's get to the bottom.

The trio goddess could only shiver in slight fright as they watched Iris Heart slaughtered the living self of the creature.

With no point on staying in the ground, the trio started to join in the fight. Purple Heart's face has gashes and a broken nose.

Surprisingly, but unnoticed, her form didn't return back to her human form.

 **After the gruesome fight that Iris Heart mostly showed...**

The creature lied in the middle of a wide crater. Eyes turned white in fear as it mouth opened in a horrific way.

"Huh. Even though he can't land a punch, he sure still live." Iris Heart seemed not really disappointed, "But he still need to be stronger, what a weakling."

Orange Heart awkwardly laugh, "Easy now Plutsy."

Purple Heart and Purple Sister both sweat dropped together, smiling awkwardly.

"Augh..."

Their heads turn back to the creature who groaned in pain as he tried to sat properly. His head turned to the three goddess as he huff in annoyance.

The four goddesses glared at him, "Now, shall we talked?" Purple Heart said as she step forward.

The Helisto frowned deeply as he let out a snarle, "Fine. What is it?"

It might not be noticeable but the goddesses seemed slightly surprised. Purple Heart shook her head, "Where are you? If not, are you happened to be in other dimension?"

The Helisto grin, "Not bad. I guess not only strength. I do not come from here. In fact, we're just dead souls trying to spread our emotions."

Purple Heart widen her eyes, "We? You mean there's more?!"

Orange Heart and Purple Sister gasped, Iris Heart just frowned.

"Yes, and in fact, they're probably destroying the city we just spotted." The Helisto said, he didn't know but he insulted Purple Heart.

The goddess of Purple fist shook as she grip her weapon tightly to held an angry. With a gritted teeth, she turned around facing the three other goddesses.

"Let's go everyone. The city was infiltrated!" With that being said, she flew ahead of them.

"W-Wait Onii-chan!" Purple Sister flew after coming before her was Orange Heart.

Iris Heart stared at the retreating goddesses, she then turned her head to the Helisto who seems didn't standing up. Though she observed that most of his wounds are gone, only left those are where she once left a deep gashes.

"You aren't running?" Iris Heart said.

The Helisto chuckled, "No point anyway. I underestimated this dimension. Thinking that this maybe like the rest."

Iris frowned again, "Who are you?"

"I have no name, lady. I'm a 'dead'."

Iris wasn't expecting that reply, she widen her eyes slightly. "Then, how did you appear? What do you mean by you're 'dead'?"

"You see, what you're seeing right now is a restless soul. I'm... lonely." The Helisto said with a sad look, "I'm quiet restless even when I died. This is not really my living form. This is my dead form."

Iris Heart eyed him closely in the deep grey eyes to find if he's lying, surprisingly, he's not. He continued his story.

"Me and the other restless soul that seeks someone when we're alive are dead. I'm the leader of a small group of **Black Demons**..." the Helisto paused, "We must stop this sadness stirring our soul, so, we attack other small dimensions and make them like us: Lonely."

Iris felt a small sympathy to this soul, then she heard a cracked.

She saw the wide eyes of the Helisto who look at his armor and body, then he chuckled, "Look. I'm starting to die again, wonder what negative trait I'm going to achieve this time..." he look back at the goddess, "You might need to follow your fellow goddesses. Who knows, I'm underestimating them, but a help is a help."

The said goddesses bit her lip as she hesitated to leave, with a final sigh, she turned around as she flew.

The Helisto looked at the goddess flying away as it appeared no more. He grinned as he look back at the armor and his body. Like how a cracking glass was, his whole being was slowly cracking.

"Heh..." He closed his eyes as he lay down, with a sigh. He felt an eye near him but he didn't cared.

At the least, he's quiet happy.

 **Planeptune...**

"On the left!" a soldier clad in purple yelled as he planted his back on the wall of the alleyway. Explosions and monstrous roared can be heard, in his right was another soldier.

"There's too many of them!" The second soldier said as smoke filled at their right, two glowing red eyes can be seen in the smoke.

The soldiers screamed in fear as they run on the opposite way as they fired behind them. As in respond, the glowing eyes move as the figure emerged.

The monster stood tall and big. A head of a Dogoo (though not made of slime) while it's body was made of rocks. It threw a punch, in literal, it threw a fist of rocks at the fleeing soldiers.

In instinct of fear, they dodged the giant fist incoming. Although some big rocks hit them, at least they're safe.

Once again, they stand to run away, only for their escape route to be exploding as smoke covered. Pair of same red glowing eyes met them. Another same monster.

The soldiers scramble away from the opposite way, only for the first monster blocked their way. The two stood between the humongous monsters before them, their guns are on the ground. Both sweating and shaking in fear as the monsters stomped it way towards them.

"Nepping time!"

The first monster froze in its step as it's head fly above. Dropping on the floor and scatter into fragments of rocks, the body fell and become fragments as well.

Adult Neptune jump in victory as she raised her dual katana in the air, "Yey! I defeated another monster!"

The second monster's eyes seems wide eyes in shock as it frowned then charged at Adult Neptune, completely ignoring the two soldiers who scramble away from the stomp.

The monster shot two rocky fists at Adult Neptune who made a quick two slash to turn the fists into fragments. She quickly move out of the way, it annoyed her because the rocks seems sharp.

By dodging the fragments, she rolled again to her side just in time for the monster to stomp it's foot on where she was before.

"Oooh! Fast!" Adult Neptune beamed then charged at the monster who roared in return as it arms reformed. Shooting another pair of rocky fists at the charging girl.

" **Nepnical Combination**!" Adult Neptune said as threw her dual katana at the two fists. After cutting it down, she quickly reach to her hoodie's pockets as she hold a small pistol gun and proceeded to fired at the armless monster. Some of her bullets managed to pierced through but it wasn't enough to bring down the monster.

The two katanas suddenly sliced at the sides of the monster who roared in pain, Adult Neptune caught the handle of her dual katana as she jumped and swiftly made a couple of slashes. One more attack, the monster will fall.

She bring out her pistol once again and fired one more shot at the center of the monster.

The monster stood still until in exploded into fragments. Adult Neptune blew a smoke at the barrel of her gun as she run away.

The two soldiers blink then looked at each other.

 **Planeptune...**

The place was in utter chaos than one could imagine. NOT REALLY IN CHAOS! I was kidding, more like, 1/4 of Planeptune was releasing a black smokes as monster figures jumped from building to building and attacking soldier who dared to fight them.

You might even tried to illustrate the helicopters and tanks, and yes. Planeptune has change.

Five helicopters. that has black colors and purple with its signature symbol of Planeptune, two carries rockets while the other three carries machine guns. Below them was three tanks. Same colors and signature.

The Charlie Team has arrived.

From the above, two monsters appeared. Both have a wing similar to a Ancient Dragon but have scorched holes. Its body was limp smaller than the head, more likely, even the facial was small, only the very head is big.

Below was three rampaging monster. Two of them has a scythe arms, its face was oval shape with ten eyes. The other one is the same, different is that the arm is bulky. Both has also a limp body.

The Charlie Team stopped, the monsters stop their rampage. After a few seconds, the bulky arm monster roared as they charged.

The tanks shot the three charging monsters, they got one with the scythe who exploded into pieces. Bloods and organs was scattering everywhere.

The bulky one jumped to dodge the incoming shot of the tank, it exploded behind it. The scythe one jumped to the side to dodge as well but its foot hit sharp concrete as it roared in pain, eventually died quickly as the tank shot it.

Above, the winged creature shot a giant disgusting 'organ' from its mouth towards to one of the helicopters that has a rockets who shot back to the projectile as it exploded in blood. The machine helicops fired continuously at the two winged creatures who swiftly dodge the bullets and the rockets. Even in their giant wings, they can dodge as well.

The other winged creature tried to puke to shot a projectile, only for it's mouth to be exploded from one of the rockets that the helicopter sent. The other one fly closely to the nearest helicopter who tried to move back but it moves fast and with its powerful wing, the creature swat the helicopter with ease. The helicopter sent flying as the pilot inside jumped to escape. The creature, didn't have a chance to block itself from the bullets, filled with holes as it started to fell from below.

The bulky one lifted a car as it throws to the tanks, the tanks shoot the incoming car. But the bulky one appeared in the smoke as it lifted its two giant hands to bring a strong punch. The tank's front and barrels exploded, the bulky armed monster lifted the destroyed tank to throw it to the side at ease.

The driver climb out of the tank as it runs away.

The bulky monster roared only to be silence as the other two tanks shot it. Finally defeating the monster.

Two hummers appeared in the area, one goes for the falling pilot and the exhausted driver.

Everyone inside cheered, the Charlie Team has won and proceeded to visit the other areas.

 **Planeptune's City Border...**

Purple Heart hovered in a destroyed wall as her eyes sharply observed the damage.

She saw soldiers and a few bulldozers in the area that are helping the people that was either stuck or dead.

It angers Purple Heart to see her citizen died from the unknown massacre. She descend towards from group.

The soldiers noticed the goddess descend quickly stands straight as it salute the goddess. The others noticed the soldier act only to do the same when they noticed their goddess.

"Lady Purple Heart!" the soldiers exclaimed as they synchronize a salute.

Purple Heart nod, "How's the damage have been dealt?

"It was a gruesome fight, my lady. Even the Charlies have started to appeared." One of the soldier said. "My lady, what happened to your face?"

Purple Heart ignored the soldier's concern as her eyes slightly goes wide, "Is the monsters really that strong?"

"Indeed it was, Lady Purple Heart. We've receive a news that one of the Charlie Teams has managed to defeat a strong ones. We heard as well that one of the Beta Team was lurking."

"Tell the Beta that watch closely from one of the walls, also from the Charlies, tell them to save the citizens." Without a reply, Purple Heart already flied away.

Some of the buildings she was flying by was utter destroyed, staying flat on the ground while other buildings was still standing but not for long. It blew smokes from different areas. She can she rescue teams from every place. Seeing this makes her blood boils in rage.

She was flying too fast that she didn't see a black blur appeared above her.

She was sent flying fast to the ground, making a dent as she collided. She gasped in pain as she coughed small amount of blood.

Trying to regain her composure, her vision was still blurry, her face wasn't fully healed from the punch she received by the Helisto.

Looking up as the creature hovered a few distance from her. It had a scaly body of the Ancient Dragon. But what's noticeable part is that, it has no head, and its wings was circular with spikes around it.

"What, in the Gamindustri?" Purple Heart cursed as she tried to stand, summoning her usual katana as she make her stance.

The headless creature stood still then it placed its foot forward as it bend its body.

 _"Is it running?!"_ Purple Heart eyes shot wide open as the monster made a stance of running.

Without a warning, the monster shot forward to Purple Heart, the ground shook as it run.

Purple Heart saw no way of fighting the monster, decided to fly back. She keep flying around but the monster was still hot on her trails, whenever she turn, the headless monster just broke the building to get an early access to get fast to her.

"Damn it! It's to fast!" Purple Heart wasn't sure but whenever she was being chased in a straight, the headless monster was getting closed.

Suddenly the monster jumped above Purple Heart, completely covering the goddess with its shadow. The monster pulled a fist. The time seemed slow down.

Purple Heart slowly turned as she lifted her katana. The monster's giant fist slowly comes closer to her.

The fist collide with her katana, the time flowed back to normal.

Purple Heart was sent flying from building to building. Then stopped as she passed by the fifth buildings. Purple Heart was inside, around her was a concretes, a small conscious that was trying to leave Purple Heart as she heard the outside shook. She got the monster's figure outside was seemed 'staring' at her. It pulled back another fist. Purple Heart's body was not responding despite her feared instinct and awaiting death. She close her eyes tightly.

"I'm coming Nep-Nep!"

Her eyes shot open as she heard a familiar call of her nickname. The monster suddenly roared in pain as a giant needle just stung in its closed hand. Then it becomes silent as three more giant needles passed through its body.

The headless monster fell flat to the side. Purple Heart saw a figure appeared in front of her. Her body started to glow in green as her body floated then she was completely healed.

"Nep-Nep! I'm glad you're okay!" the figure with matured voice said. But to Purple Heart, it was innocence.

Purple Heart stared closely with eyes wide open. A tear has started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Is... is that you..." Her body was shaking as her tears finally trailed down her cheeks.

The said woman smiled widely and brightly at Purple Heart.

"My names Compa. Nice to meet you again, Nep-Nep!"

Purple Heart lunged herself to Compa as she hugged her tightly. The two lay on the ground (which the two didn't cared if it have a cracks), Purple Heart's words of 'I missed you a lot'.

The woman she was hugging was not the Compa you once knew. She was now matured one. Same attire since she met Neptune on the journey the have. A light filled the room as Purple Heart turns into Neptune. Now, she was sleeping peacefully.

Compa smiled as she brushed Neptune's back, "I missed you as well, Nep-Nep." with that said, she hug back.

Outside, Purple Sister, Orange Heart and Iris Heart was observing the reunion in the large wall

"Compa... she... returned." Purple Sister said, she then step inside as she glowed in light, changing into Nepgear. Iris Heart and Orange Heart transformed back after entering.

"Hello everyone!" Compa greeted cheerly, Nepgear comes closer to her side as she sat down, "Hi again, Ge-Ge."

Nepgear saw Compa as the same, but Compa was now mature, her voice as well. She still couldn't believe that Compa appeared.

Compa could tell that even Nepgear needed a 'welcome home' hug as well. Without any warning, she grab Nepgear's hand who yelped suddenly but stopped when she being hugged by Compa along with Neptune.

Compa observed the two Nep sisters make a comfort in her hug, her attention switched to Uzume and Plutia. Both has a smile planted on their faces.

* * *

 **In same Darkness** **...**

"One of the leader's group has slain and the soul was purified?!" An angry voice said.

"Y-Yes sir! **Cosutio** 's soul turned white suddenly after being defeated by the women." a frantic voice said.

"Impossible! The **Goddess of Ultimension I** hasn't showed any presence at all!"

With a growl, the frantic voice suddenly screamed. Screaming in pain.

A sigh could be heard as the voice calmed down after the screaming ended, "Cursed them. The Helisto wasn't enough, **Master Lonli** will be displeased at this news."

"Why? It's just a Helisto?" another calm voice said.

"Do you mean that dimension was strong to be sent the ninth class?"

"Test?"

"You're quiet annoying to be a glassy demon you are."

"I'm a **Voidion** sent by the **Void's Princess**. It's only natural for the two species to help each other."

" **Black Demons** and **Voidions** wasn't the same. Just because our **Creator** has a blood with your **Creator**."

"Oh, you be surprised."

Voice one suppressed a loud sigh, "Fine. We will sent **Gargantutic** class soon. I will asked the permission."

* * *

 **Above the Celestia...**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I see that Compile has a safe travel, **Idea** hasn't pick a place for her to summon yet?" the same male voice said.

The mother voice sighed, "Just in time she save Purple Heart. Good news, they defeated the Helisto."

"...I think they're underestimating this Ultimension."

"Indeed. To send the weakest class of **Deadmension** wasn't just an attack but an insult to the **Goddess of Ultimension I**."

"You think that the **Candidate** **of Ultimension II** will respond?"

"Oh, you never knew. I still heard no news about the **Oracle of Ultimension of III**. I wonder what's going on there..."

"We can't but to imagine the possibilities."

* * *

 **Teaser:**

 **The successful fight against the Helisto. And the massacre that was still rampaging from the city. Compa has returned. A different past of her formed she was now than before. Cosutio the Helisto was the name that Purple Heart, Purple Sister and Iris Heart fought was purified. It anger someone in Deadmension.**

 **"We must stop this sadness stirring our soul, so, we attack other small dimensions and make them like us: Lonely." - Cosutio the Helisto.**

* * *

 **{Ance}  
** **Hello again guys! Just throwing this out, if you feel weirded out, please don't store it inside. Throw it in review section, tell me what you feel. Also, I'm going to answer the questions in the next chapter.**

 **-AUTHOR HEART DEACTIVATED: CLOSING...-**


	5. Chapter 5 - Planeptune's Arc

**Chapter 5 - "The Silent Announcement"**

 **Planeptune...**

After the horrific event takes place. The people were released from the evacuation centers. People started to rebuild their homes, some supports the worker that repairs the wall for faster replacement. The place was very slowly coming back to pieces.

Relief goods for those who don't have essential needs.

Some people helped their friends by sharing with them, it is not surprising rich people donated their houses for the people who don't have shelters.

In the wall slightly away from the repairing walls. Two soldiers stood.

Both have the same attire of the soldiers but not very heavy. Both have what looks like a very long sniper behind their back. The two also have a purple scarf tied around their neck. Three knives each of their pockets in their waists.

"Sector clear, Beta one out." the first soldier said from the walkie talkie as he put it in his pocket. He let out a exasperated sigh, "Man, I wouldn't knew that those black creatures didn't disappeared. Such a pain in the ass."

"At least they're weak." said the other as he kneel down in the edge of the walls as he look down from the workers, "We've fight stronger than those. Sure this new monsters can be freaky and annoying but at the very least they're weak." he then stand up as he walk. "We've fight monster that didn't turned into pixels before, it is common before yet rarely to see now."

The other soldier run to his partner, "Hey, do you heard that there's a woman that Lady Purple Heart invited in her Basilicom?"

"Ah, you mean the pink haired woman?"

"She was a... I can say, 'very important person' to Lady Purple Heart."

"The woman was not officially known but some people knows her. Only they can't really prove what's her name. I don't know really."

"It's a sad thing to say that Lady Purple aren't accepting interviews."

"It's... kinda suspicious..."

"I agree with you."

 **Planeptune's Basilicom...**

The tall pink haired woman sat on the comfortable soft couch. Hands on her folded lap. She was smiling warmly in the familiar living room she was once in long time before.

"..."

"..."

Neptune and Nepgear sat in front of Compa, Neptune finally accepted that this was Compa she was seeing before her eyes. It was still unusual to Compa why would Neptune be quiet. During those back memories, she just have a lively greetings. The news of the massacre finally registered around Gamindustri. And without doubt, the other CPUs must be worried about the CPUs in the Planeptune.

"Nep-Nep? Ge-Ge? Are you two okay?" Compa tilted her head a bit.

Neptune bit her lip and laugh awkwardly, "W-we're fine Compa! We're just happy to see you back..."

Nepgear nodded, "Y-yeah, it's been, years since we still remember you..."

"But..." they both said, but they trailed off as they looked at each other.

"Hm...?" Compa leaned a bit.

Then Neptune cough, "Are you the main character that will be after me?!" she suddenly yelled as she stand, pointing at Compa.

The nursed woman blinked at her, then she let out an awkward smile as she blushed, "Sorry Nep-Nep, but I'm not."

"But every protagonists always saves the goddesses when they're in trouble and begin their moments and stuffs!" she complained as she wave her arms in the air.

"I'm sorry Nep-Nep, but really I'm not." Compa insist. "My name has changed, Nep-Nep. My name is Compile now!" she exclaimed happily as she raised both her arms in the air.

Neptune's let out a childish pout, "It's the same, it's just you've added 'yl' in your name."

"That's maybe in pronunciation Onii-chan..." Nepgear scratched her cheek.

Neptune blink.

"It's the same Nep-Nep I still know." Compa smiled, "I'm glad you didn't change a bit Nep-Nep."

"It's nothing Compa." said by a seeming 'fluttered' CPU. "Now the author is teasing me! It should be the Lonely Hearts!"

"Says who the Lonely Heart?!" Neptune heard two voices as she quickly hide behind Compa. Two Noire's slammed the door open with their vein popping out their foreheads. Uni appeared between the two.

"Oh my, this is surprising." one tall blonde woman said.

"Indeedly so." another tall blonde woman said as she and the first blonde walked in sync and stand at the right side of Noires.

More soever, the blonde's busts bounced as they stop.

"I would rather put a silent plug in your mouth Thunders Tits!" a synchronized voices shouted at the blonde, two Blancs appeared in the left side of the Noires. Rom and Ram appeared as well.

The differences is their clothing styles. You can guess.

"Please don't be too noisy, okay...?" a drowsy voice said, Plutia yawned as she appeared from behind and walked towards the couch to sat beside Compa. Just a few seconds Plutia's head rested on Compa's shoulder.

They saw a pillar of light in the balcony as Uzume appeared as the light dissipated, "Heya guys, how's going?"

"Are you... Uz-Uz?" Compa tilted her head a bit as she look at Uzume who walked beside Neptune. The other CPUs casually walk inside to make themselves comfortable.

Uzume raised her eyebrow at weird nickname, "If it's Uzume then that's me. I'm Uzume Tennouboshi."

"I'm Compile, but you can call me Compa. That's what my friends call me since-" Compa trailed off as she let a sad smile. "Let's just say, since Nep-Nep met me."

"I didn't know Nepsy have a womanly friend, well, except for Vertsys." Uzume smirked, "You didn't tell me that Nepsy?"

"She's not like that before! She was like as cute as me!" Neptune wave her arms in frantic. "Though her boobsies seems bigger than before."

"Nep-Nep!" Compa yelled as she blushed in embarrassment. Face turns closer to red though.

Noire, the Hyperdimension one, let out a cocky grin, "You've change, Compa."

"I-I think I didn't change except being grown into a lady, I think..." Compa let out a awkward laugh after her response.

Vert, the one with a really green type dress, eyed Compa with a jealous frown... though not eyed in Compa's face rather in her bust. The other Vert seemed ticked off as well. Compa noticed this but decided not to ask.

The Blancs tried not to be looked like a pissed boar so they used their usual faces in 'respect': Poker face.

"But..." Neptune said as she sat near the other goddesses, all of them turns silent as their heads focused on Compa who was slightly nervous, "How- or why did you appear now."

Compa sighed as she closed her eyes, opening it as her eyes turned everything into a bright pink, a visible white power button appeared as it pupil.

Gasps can be heard around.

"Y-Y-You're a goddess?!" Ram said in shocked, Rom was covering her mouth with her two hands after her gasp.

Compa smiled sweetly, "Right. I'm Compile Heart, Guardian of the Positive Finity." she said, "May I start my story everyone?" her voice was no joked, it was a pure womanly voice that the goddesses heard.

The goddesses look at each other before nodding their heads. Compa smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Let's see..."

A bright light covered the entire room.

* * *

 **?...**

" **WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " a goddess- no, not a good one. It was like, this goddesses was a Demoness. She let out a chilling spine laugh of what can compare to as a demon.

A demoness was laughing maniacally as debris- no, large rocks started to float around. And all this rocks was starting to be pulled towards a very large black sphere with a white eye with a dot in the middle. Its seems that everything around was sucking by this black sphere.

"This is not going according to plan, we didn't knew this!" A slight bit petite, blonde haired woman said in exasperated tone as she cover herself against the debris around her. Her attire was consist of mostly black and a flame like appearance. The woman seems shining in bright orangy/ruby aura.

"If we didn't stop her, both dimension was going to be annihilated in the single blast! Not only that but maybe your **sister** was going to destroy this universe if she knows this distortion!" yelled by an older woman, though she's not really old. More like, she's in a motherly appearance.

"We have no time left! We must stop her before she destroyed the two dimension!" Compa, or rather, Compile. Her appearance almost resembles as a nurse and her usual color, pink style but she was a bit taller in this form. She was shining in pink aura, covering her body. She was shouting to the person in front. She was kneeling as the power from the demoness continued to rain upon them.

"..." The person in front was a man, he was completely still as he observed his surroundings with eyes only. Taking an intense focused on the demoness above them.

"Ah, what a pity. You're **LATE**!" the demoness growled, a toothy grin appeared in her shadowy face, "Soon, I shall be creating my own dimension and shall destroy others! With my own hands, I'll **KILL** you all!" she shouted in heavens as everything around her seemed doubled the chaos.

The man remain unrespond.

Compa tried to fight back by standing, she could see her **dear friend** doing it, as well her ' **mother** '. All three of them was trying to stand and stopped the demoness' attack.

"Oi..."

They stopped suddenly as they heard the man said a word to them, raising their heads at the man.

"Do you all remember everyone's wishes? To have a strong bond, must have strong faith." he said, slightly turning his head to the side. They could see his eyes, only at the very corner, it was really bright. A bright but different lights showed.

"Do you three have faith in me?" he asked.

Compa turn her heads to the other two, she suddenly feel herself regaining more strength as she finally stand. They seem to smile as the three stood straight.

All by a while, all the CPUs was behind them but their figure was kinda shady. More like a ghost figures because you can see the plane behind them by looking straight.

Then everything turned white as they saw Compa, in her Compile Heart formed. A fully woman nurse stands before the CPUs. A nurse CPU.

"Greetings, everyone." Compile opened her eyes, the same eyes of what CPUs are.

Murmurs started to linger from the CPUs.

"I know you all have an answer but today. I will answer them in a single way. If you may listen, to my tale." she said.

* * *

 **Compa's Tale...**

"Long ago. Before the very original goddess was born. There was this young man who watches over every universe. Every multiverse he'll try to protect no matter what the cause. Just against his **sister**. He knows that his sister was angry at him for disturbing her but he didn't dare fight her either. He know the gap between his and hers powers. So, he tried to protect every Universe. Tried to cleanse every trace of distorting from the place to prevent his sister from destroying this specific universe."

"But there was much more stronger than his sister. An enemy that was too much to be fight. Not even the bravest- no, not those all who wields positive traits can faced him because that trait will eventually die after or if they tried to enter the dimension. This dimension was dead. It was supposed to be. But the young man have no place for the souls a place to stay. Not to mention, every multiverse have tried to contact him just to help him. Until the young man cannot handle this but he still beg."

"Every soul who wields positivity was deserves to live in the place where once live the **Goddess**."

"But for those soul who wields negativity, deserves to live in the dimension where dead lurks. It's vile evilness was any other compare to every evil that some multiverse did, this is the place where once live the **Dead God**."

"The **Goddess** and the **Dead God** was both battling in the very start and till the end of every immortals. Until two of them left and they shall finally set upon the fight."

"But the curtains call, the **Goddess** have no match the wrath of the **Dead God**. But before she could lose, she tried to befriend with the **Dead God**. The **Dead God** may seem strong but a dead is a dead. His knowledge was nothing sort of but a dust, no, just an air. But he still held sense. The **Goddess** may seem not that stronger than the **Dead God** , who's power surpasses hers."

"After this, no one mentioned about the **Goddess** and the **Dead God**. But after they parted away, there was one person in particular that watches them. This person was neither a woman nor man. His/Her name was unknown, only the **Goddess** and the **Dead God** knows."

"This person... was born before the creation."

* * *

Silent lingered around the CPUs. All of them was back in the living room. They've heard the tale but the imagination of what it was still flying in their heads.

"I'm sorry everyone that we dragged you into our messed..." Compa let her head drop down as she sighed, "Those monsters we're not normal. Those are the dead souls that serves under the Dead God himself."

"Y-Y-You mean... that those monsters we f-f-fight. Are a-actual people...?" Nepgear closed her mouth in shock as tear started to form in the corner of her eyes.

Neptune look away.

Uzume didn't attempt to let out a word since the air suddenly got very heavy.

Compa look up as she let out a small smile, "If you think that you save no one. You're wrong."

Neptune look up at Compa.

"Plutia saves one person by telling what does this person's motive. Despite of one soul, I know that the **Goddess** was happy enough."

"H-How can you be sure, and who is this **Goddess** and this **Dead God** specifically?" Blanc, the UD one, asked a slight fear but curiosity got her.

"As I believe, the person in the I say was the person who created both person." Compa answered.

Verts gasped, "How could person live before the creation?!"

"I'm just telling what the full information I've gather when I was above Celestia."

"This is too much..." they heard the Noires muttered as they fell backward. They seemed to be unconscious. Rom and Ram was just behind their two older sisters, sleeping peacefully.

The living room was then full of laughter.

* * *

 **Darkness...**

"ROAAAARRRRR!"

A loud monsterly roar echoed in the darkness. A loud shake made by an unknown impact.

"I supposed maybe its a good idea to send one Gargantutic." a annoyed tone of the same voice from before.

Tink...

A chuckle, from another voice, "Well, do you agree now that I will work beside you?" he mocked, "Besides, if anger got you. I'm not gonna doubt that you will be eventually send thousands of Black Demons."

"Do not mock me, Voidion. Remember where you are staying."

"I do also remember when I'm going to leave."

A low growl as a reply, followed by a chuckle from the other voice.

"Anyway. When we're gonna send this big guy?" asked the second voice.

A light can be seen 'above' to serve as a spotlight. A tall humanoid robot/creature stand before them. It is featureless. It's very 'skin' was black.

"If you're thinking that we're gonna send this now..." said the first voice, "No, we're not. Those goddesses can be quiet useful for the Chambers of Lust."

The second voice chuckle with amusement, "You Black Demons has still those desires... What the fuck?"

* * *

 **Above Celestia...  
**  
...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Compa tell everything now, now it will be much more easier for us." the man said.

"I do hope so, how about your other self?" the woman said.

A sigh, "His usual ways. Or mine."

* * *

 **Lowee...**

A black hair young man, Avo, was walking in the forest. He was wearing a thick coat jacket for protection against the storm.

"Man, living a poor me alone." he complain to no one, "Anyway, I hope I can keep myself busy. A tons of Fenrirs, huh." he muttered. Finally halting to the place. Suddenly, a giant Fenrir appeared in front of him. Not one Fenrir but many. This is his S+ quest on the guild.

"Well, no time for standing." Avo said as he summon his sword, holding it with his right hand and slice the air in a wave motion. "Come!"

* * *

 **Happy New Year everyone! I wished everyone of you are celebrating for the new days of our life in the new year. Goodbye 2016, welcome 2017!**

 **Reviews (For those who asks questions and some critics and suggestions):**

 **Black Vasto Lorde \- I do not know that iCloud. And in fact, I think I can't if I do one. Like I said, I lost motivation.**

 **Author Candidate- James** \- **Thanks Jamey! I love it!**

 **-** **AUTHOR HEAR DEACTIVATED: CLOSING...-**


	6. Chapter 6 - Journal's Arc

**Chapter 6 - "Joining"**

 **Lowee... Somewhere in the forest...**

A loud roar of a Fenrir echoed in the forest. Against the blizzard that blows around. And snow was everywhere, a person was surrounded by Fenrirs, a different one that could be the leader.

This Fenrir was covered in ice, the other Fenrirs are dark blue fur. The first Fenrir was bigger than the rest, indicated as the leader of 10 Fenrirs.

"Come!" Avo announced. One of the Fenrirs roared at him as it lunged at the young man. Avo jumped back instantly before the jaw of the Fenrir bite him. Taking his turn, he charged at the Fenrir as he swing his body along with his blade as he slashed diagonally the face of the Fenrir. The monster roared in pain as it face has a diagonal wound. Avo grinned as he feel the Fenrir getting angry at him.

The Fenrir growl at him started to slashed Avo with its claws. Avo tried to parried every claws that the Fenrir throw, also keeping himself far from the sharp tips for better secure. The Fenrir then lunged its jaw at Avo who avoided by jumping to the side.

"That's kinda rude. A claws and sharp teeths? Come on!" Avo said rolling the side. Jumping away from the Fenrir to get some good distance.

The two started to walk in circle, glaring intently at each other. The Fenrir's hungry and murderous gaze as Avo's excitement and a straight gaze strike back.

The Fenrir then growl as it roared towards him, releasing small quake and shockwaves that caught Avo guard slipped of the side. After it roar, it lunged faster while its corner of the mouth drool of eating him.

The area then tinted in blue as the figure of Avo and Fenrir that was charging at him... more like, move of a charge but the pace was like stepping. Very slowly.

" **Blue: Security** ," Avo muttered as he walk calmly beside as the Fenrir 'jumped' at him. The eyes of the Fenrir wide its eyes very slowly. Avo raised his sword as he aimed the blunt side of the sword at the head of the Fenrir.

" **Red: Dominant!** " he shouted as the tinted blue turns red as in matter of second, it return back to normal.

The Fenrirs around howl and growl at the scene in front of them. The Ice Fenrir just sat there as it look at the ending fight.

Avo stands at the head of the down and unconscious(?) Fenrir. He was raising his sword in the air. The sword has no blood, so the Fenrir was really just fall unconscious.

Avo smirked as he glared at the Ice Fenrir a distance away from him, "Now, will you help me? Give me the Egg of the Ancient Dragon. And then we're good."

The Ice Fenrir stand up as well as the rest of the Fenrirs but the Ice Fenrir looked at the others Fenrirs.

Avo raised his guard up, and he knew very well that monsters cannot be trusted really well.

Well, unlike other dimensions who have a pet of a Dogoos most of a time and a puppy Fenrir that turns into a grey Fenrir.

The Ice Fenrir exhale a white air as it puff.

The blizzard around was slowing down, everything around was still snow but not that deep. It only reaches passed the boots that Avo was wearing.

Avo lowered his sword, "So, the deal?"

The Ice Fenrir growled. One more Fenrir appeared beside the Fenrir's Leader, this was a bit small than the rest but probably fast because it appeared right after the Ice Fenrir growled.

At the back of the Fenrir, there was a pillow(?). And lies the pillow was large, no more than a hug of a normal human, can be measured, the egg.

"Sweet! I knew you could be trusted." Avo whistled while grinning happily.

The Ice Fenrir 'grab' the egg as it walk towards Avo. It dropped down in front of him. Avo pat the giant egg as he sighed with please. He looked at the Ice Fenrir, he grinned as raised a fist pointing at the Ice Fenrir.

"It's been years since we two fight. And for this deal, I'm going to thank you. And probably, will not fight your whole tribe by myself. To this day, I'm going to leave you all alone. How's that?" he said with no hesitation.

The Ice Fenrir looked at Avo's fist then to his face. There was no doubt that the young man was honest. With nothing to do, the paw of the Ice Fenrir met Avo's fist.

 _"Promised..."_

* * *

 **Planeptune... Main District...**

"I didn't knew this..." Avo said in shock.

He was just doing a very happy walk in the sidewalk as he suddenly stumbled at the large area that was very damage. Although not that very because it seems that the workers was repairing it. He can see the some parts of the wall was destroyed as well and others was on repairing.

"Man... something must have happen. I better get to Neptune and the others if they're okay." he then rushed towards the Basilicom.

 **Planeptune's Basilicom...**

"Neptune! Neptune!" Avo cried out as he reached for the knob of the door.

He panted as he open the door, "What happened here- huh?" he said only to cut off as he find no one but a pink haired busty lady sleeping cutely on the couch as she hugged the soft pillow.

He blushed suddenly as he noticed his eyes was staring at the woman's breast. Shaking his head as he looked around. And with that said, he walked quietly towards the pink haired woman.

He was going to wake the woman up but he noticed the calm face of the woman. He just stared at the woman before sighing, "Well, it's rude to wake someone up."

Avo thought his voice was low, and because not, the woman stirred at the couch as she struggled to open her eyes.

 _"Aw, crap!"_ Avo cursed in his head. Mentally slapping himself for waking a beautiful woman.

The pink haired woman slowly sat on the couch. Avo backed away slowly from the woman.

Oh he knows what will happen.

The pink haired lady blinked. She stared at Avo who froze in his place. Taking a nervous sweat and an audible gulp from the young man. The lady then yawned as she raised her hand.

Avo looked away as he tightly closed his eyes.

"Hi, Mister..."

His ears was not deceiving him. Maybe... just a sound of the wind?

He do this from Neptune before. Well, he wake her up by just only lifting a pudding and he was sent in the sky when she transformed in the Purple Heart.

He was going to this from the rest of the goddess but with the same ending.

Oh to Ultimension because of Iris Heart.

He slowly opened his eyes as his head turns to the woman. Now he get the full detail of her appearance. A long messy pink hair with curls at the end, wool sweater sleeveless, plaid skirt, a stockings and a puffy shoes.

Avo just stared at the beauty before him. Eyes widen.

"Um, Mister? Are you okay?" the woman said. Avo shook out from his stupor by shaking his head and cough to avoid getting caught of his red cheeks.

"I-I'm okay, miss...?" Avo said.

"I'm Compile! But my friends called me Compa."

"Compa? Hmm... wait... it couldn't be?!" he gasped, "Are you that Neptune's nurse friend before?!"

Compa blushed a tiny bit, "I-Is Nep-Nep told you that?"

"Yeah. And you know, she show me a picture of you all... and come to think of it..." Avo put a finger in his chin, "You're... different. I mean, you're like, Neptune's height."

Compa scratched her back head, "I'm sorry but its just me that can still g-grow up." she stuttered. She bit her lip in her stuttering.

Avo felt a suspicious air but he decided to ignore it, "Anyway, have you seen Neptune? Or even Plutia or Uzume?"

Compa hummed as she shook her head, "First, what are you to Nep-Nep?"

Avo raised his eyebrow, "Of course I'm her friend. We just met... hmm, last ten years? Yeah, definitely."

Compa eyes widen as she shook her head once more, "Sorry. I just fell asleep that I didn't heard everyone leave."

"Even Nepgear and as well?"

"Yeah...?"

"Where's Ms. Histoires?"

"Oh they're somewhere that I don't know."

"Okay! I know where I can find Neptune and the others!"

"H-How?"

"It's a Avo Secret..."

"..."

"..."

"...umm, what?"

"...is it supposed to be 'Compa Secret'?"

* * *

 **Lowee's Basilicom...**

"I know for sure it's here..." Blanc said for the thirty time.

Neptune and Plutia yawned in impatient as both slumped down in Blanc's bed. Noire and the rest was just searching as well.

"Aha-!" Blanc raised a dusty old book. Because of dusty, Blanc manage to sniff dusts as she cough. Dropping down the book as well as the dusts scattered around. The others that are neared back away as they covered their noses.

"You should be more careful, Blanc. You may like books and all but it was really unnecessary to not clean your fetish?" Noire said, waving her hand in front of her face to wipe the dust that dared to come near her.

"Shut up. At the very least it was not rot." Blanc said as she walk towards the book. Picking it up as she wipe away a few dust from the book.

The other walk towards Blanc. "So, what's inside this book? Is it what Compa tells us." Neptune asked as she look at the book with interest.

"I don't know really the full detail but since Lowee was born earliest than the rest. Maybe this will give us an insights about the 'past'. Let's just see..." Blanc open the book. The book was surprisingly large but was not heavy.

Blanc started to flip through pages to pages. Then she stopped at the middle of the book, "This is it..."

In the page's main words was written as, _"The New Monster?"_ and a blurred black and white picture there.

"This monster was spotted just after the original goddess disappeared and the Gamindustri torn into four." Blanc pointed at the picture.

In the blurred picture, a black figure with hands like, or what should Blanc say, a tentacle behind the figure. It was unnaturally black figure with no feature nor anything at all. Around the black figure was a mess living room and a... a...

Vert almost puked out as she look away. Uni hide her face in Noire's arms as her sister pat her in the head. Nepgear tried to look away. While Rom and Ram, Blanc kept them from looking while she hold her book.

Around the black figure, was a pile of bodies around the living room. There was a headless body hanging in the wall from behind the figure, it legs was spread wide. At the lower corners of the picture was two fingers.

"The person who took a picture of this was unknown. I still don't know if this place even existed, but I don't really know how this picture appeared." Blanc massage her forehead as she sigh in frustration.

"Do you think that person died?" Vert said.

"Probably. I don't know. It was million years ago so it was perfectly unknown to us."

Noire eyed the book closely, "Blanc can you give me the book."

"Huh?" Blanc raised her eyebrow.

"I think... I just sees something..." Noire narrowed her eyes as she felt her being shiver but instantly back to normal.

Blanc nodded, "Sure, here." she handed the book to Noire.

The CPU of Lastation closely inspect the book.

"Hi everyone! We return back." a voice exclaimed. Everyone turn their heads towards the entrance of the door as Uzume, UD Vert and UD Blanc with UD Noire followed behind Uzume.

"Where's Compa?" Blanc said. Noire just look at them before returning her gaze from the book.

"We can't seem to wake her up after she tell us everything. She seems fatigued for some odd reason." UD Noire said as she shrugged. She look around as she spotted her counterpart focusing on the old book. Curiosity got her, she walk over to her counterpart.

"Hey my Blanny!" Neptune called out, Blanc's vein popped out from her forehead but she decided to keep her 'poker' face.

"What?"

"I've been thinking lately, Compa didn't tell about Iffy."

"...you're right..." Blanc pondered.

"Could a goddess of Positivity was hiding something to us?" UD Blanc said in suspicion.

The Verts shook their head, "As much as I wanted to agree. We could've seen it, a goddess of Positivity has no intention of lying if her main goal was something." UD Vert said, "It's like, Compa saying us to 'seek the answer yourselves'?" Vert stated.

"That's stupid to say, Thunder Tits. But I will agree, for now." UD Blanc retorted.

Nepgear join the talk, "I was... umm..."

"Nep Jr.?" Neptune look at her as she raised her eyebrow.

Nepgear's eyebrow furrowed slightly, "What could she by 'I'm sorry if we drag you into this mess'?"

UD Vert eyes widen, "I didn't think of that. Or maybe, I just forget it because of tons of information coming to us ever so randomly."

"There's always random happening." Blanc sighed.

"Like Ms. Compa says that monsters will come that they're stronger?" Rom shiver as she clutched Blanc's coat.

Ram stood beside UD Blanc and said, "Make them! Or else they will face of what a CPU can do."

The Blancs smiled at the twins.

"What are my Onii-chans talking about?" Uni whisper loudly for them to hear. She maybe facing them but her tone and head was at the two Noires looking closely at the book.

"Found it strange, huh?" UD Noire said. Averting her gaze finally as she let out a long sigh.

Noire nodded at her counterpart, "We know now." closing the book.

"Did you find anything?" Blanc asked as Noire put down the book on Blanc's desk.

"We've read some important parts of the story. And apparently, a person who has the name of 'Davoh Printz' was the one who was in the picture. Or more likely, the one who capture a picture." Noire said firmly.

Vert looked down as she glared, "Why do I feel like it's familiar...?"

"So do I, my counterpart." UD Vert said.

UD Blanc eyed the book first before sighing, "Anything else than the person's name?"

"There was his journal, but we don't wanna read it yet." UD Noire said, placing a hand on the book.

Nepgear asked, "A journal? Where this Mr 'Davoh''s notes are?"

"To put it there, yes it is." Noire agreed.

"Hey! May I read as well?" Uzume said, appeared between behind Noire.

Noire yelped in surprise as she place her foot forward to avoid stumbling but failed miserable as her foot slipped. Face falling first.

"Ow..." Noire flinch in pain as she softly rub her face, it was red.

On the while Uzume was laughing as well as Neptune.

"S-Stop laughing you two! And you Uzume, stop doing that! You're not even Avo that always creeps around!" Noire scolded Uzume as she tried to make her face not to blush but it will not be noticed because her face was already sipping in pain.

"What's the probleeemmm gals...?" a drowsy voice said. Everyone turned their head towards to Plutia who was slowly walking towards them, holding down the similar doll she always hold.

"Oh good timing Plutie, we're about to read a story!" Neptune cheered.

Blanc sighed, "This is not a damn ordinary story, Neptune! This is a journal."

"Geez, we're just gonna read it like any other story like." Neptune pouted.

"Just shut up for now." Blanc retorted as she look at Plutia, "Come now Plutia, we're going to read something."

"Okay..."

Everyone gathered around the book. Noire look around as she nodded, sighing out loud as she firm her hand on the book.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

 **? POV...**

 **Day 1... Yuanuary F5, DECO...**

Woohoo!

I just can't damn believe this! I'm awarded finally to explore outside world! DAMN FINALLY!

Oh ahem, excuse me everyone. I'm Davoh Printz, one of Guild's ranked A. There's also a class in that guild which I chose as the 'Warian'.

Just to take note my dear journal. Warian is one of the Rank A's class. Warian was like military soldier of Planera.

Yep, I'm definitely a soldier of Planera. Part of the military but I wanted to see more in the outside city of which I'm leaving now.

I finally got the license to travel around the Gamindustri! It's a giant world for me to explore. I wanna see the forests, a forests outside the walls, and travel in the seas.

Oh by the way, I'm in the deserted highway, probably? It's kinda empty everywhere but fret not myself! I have a pack here with me and my trusty compass!

I wished that I can meet the Original. Saying to my goddess how I trust and put every faith of me in her.

I'm Davoh Printz. A boy no longer than a 21 year old guy. Living for just working in guild until I'm 9.

I was really young back then to be at the guild at that age. My father was just an engineer, my mother was a nurse. Well, I have sibling. I do have an older sister, although she hates me. I still love her. I adore her a lot since she can... call this 'deletes'. Yeah, everyone who likes things that wanted to be disappeared. My sister was the number one on that list!

Of course, my father was not just an engineer. He was once a Guild member but he already retire for us. Us, family. If I really wanted to be part of the guild member, I must train myself to the very bone.

My mother tried to reject but she complied when I'm strong enough, and also when I read 14.

Mostly, I accepted quests such as robbery, or whatever bad villains they do. There's also a quest that to hunt an animal. We have a forest, but that was just inside the 100 meter tall wall. Which practically so large that it can almost block the sunlight for us in the morning. But since those walls was far away from us. We're fine.

When I reach 18, I begin to accept quests to hunt. But while I'm on the quest, something happened to my family.

When I return, I couldn't find my father, mother or even my sister. I tried to search them, my relatives in the city if they see them.

But what answer that I received was "I don't know." mostly.

I'm so confused. The house was so normal, so normal that nothing happened. My family's belongings was still there!

So where the heck did they leave.

I'm so confused.

I cried all day, calling them in sleep. Until I accepted the fact that...

They leave me. Alone and forever be.

And thus, Guild become my home. And in that place, I live in peace. Everyone becomes my friend.

And it's turn to say goodbye to them.

See you later, Planera! I'll be sure, that this simple soldier. Shall be your greatest adventurer. And I will.

\- Davoh "Dominio" Printz

* * *

 **Day 2... Yanuary G6, DECO...**

Okay, I stopped for a moment in this forest called... I think, 'Vir Tuaforest'?

Yeah, I'm sure of it.

Actually, it's kinda peaceful here.

Although one damn problem.

This weird animal 'doggy'-thingy or some sort.

It always say "Dogoo!" every time. And you know when I tried to fight them.

They freaking tried to destroy my clothes. What the heck is this creature?!

I tried not be too close at this pervert creatures. Freaky as hell!

I think I'm gonna puke when I think that this creature will try to rape me. Oh my virginity!

First of all, I'm not gay! Stop it Davoh!

It's just one day, it's just yesterday since I left the city. Well no time for arguing now.

Onto the adventure!

\- Davoh "Dominio" Printz

* * *

 **Day 3... Yanuary A1K8, DECO...**

Oh ho ho!

It's been 12 days since I write! Too busy for own good.

Okay, I stumble upon this underground castle.

I'm not a person fond of this scary places but who knows if you get stuffs and jewelries!

Okay, this place wasn't bad after all. It's like an ancient temple, with six rooms connected to each other.

But a freaking coliseum was underground as well?! This is too weird for me to see.

But the most important of all, no wild animals nor such thing a weird shit pervert creature.

Hmm... honestly, this feels like a homely to me but nah... I didn't even live here before.

That's just me or is it something else?

I swear I hear a footsteps coming closer to me.

Oh well, I'm done in this place. At least I have enough food to travel in two months.

\- Davoh "Dominio" Printz

* * *

 **Lowee's Basilicom... Blanc's room...**

"Vir... Tuaforest?" Blanc said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Isn't that the Virtua Forest?" Vert said as her eyebrow narrowed, "And this underground castle, isn't it the LAN Castle?"

UD Vert gasp, "Is this the old names of those places before Gamindustri torn apart?"

UD Blanc nodded in agreement, "You're definitely right. What do you think that naming this places was random?"

"It's the Original Goddess herself named this places." Noire butted in, "The intentions are unknown but I know for sure that the original goddess didn't created Gamindustri with no reason."

"His family's disappearance was so clueless. I think he was too emotional to write down important things on why his family was suddenly disappear." UD Noire said, "And without doubt, he didn't do this for adventure. But I think he wanted to get out of the walls to search for his parents."

"Poor boy..." Vert said with a tone of saddened.

"I think we must stop this for now. We have more things to do for tomorrow." Blanc said, finally closing the book as she sigh exasperatedly.

Too much information was coming to, it is impossible to get this things in one go.

"We're too stress to think more. How about we get a sleep?" UD Blanc said, looking at the twin who was trying not to close their eyes.

Noire sigh, "If all of you are going to go home," she said, "Give the book to Histoire for her to read. So that by tomorrow, we know it. But let's just give it to her for now."

Blanc nodded as she handed the book to Neptune.

"Well, good bye everyone." UD Blanc said. Looking at the window which is now coming to evening.

Everyone nodded as they transform together left to get to their respective nation.

UD Blanc stared at the sky through the window. She was unmoving.

"Onii-chan... I'm sleepy..." she heard Rom's voice from behind. Turning both her body and her head to see Blanc putting a blanket over the twin who was started to doze off.

Blanc walk to her counterpart, "Strange. In all of my books, this is the first time that we read something ancient that put Rom and Ram to sleep."

UD Blanc snickered, "You noticed it as well? Whatever bed time story books we tried. We always get three to five books just for the twin to sleep."

"But I wouldn't asked for anything."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...by the way, how's the smut story you're doing?"

* * *

 **Lowee... Outskirt...**

"Neptune! Nepgear! Uzume! Plutia!" Avoh called out as he wave his arms up in the air while running, behind him was a pink haired woman who was sweating hard from the run. Avoh shout again at the four goddesses.

Above, Purple Heart look around as well as the others as they spotted Avoh from below. And Compa as well.

"A?" Purple Heart said, looking down as well as the other goddesses.

Purple Heart nodded as well as she fly below, the others pursuit after her.

The goddesses silently stepped on the grass as Avoh and Compa stopped in front of them. Both panting hard.

"I said that they will return home..." Compa said between ragged breathing.

"What are you two doing here?" Purple Heart said

"Hehehe..." Avoh awkwardly laugh, "I think, I miscalculated."

Purple Heart and Compa sighed synchronizely.

* * *

 **Darkness** **...**

"I didn't knew by now. But I think that the **Goddess of Ultimension** has two new people." the second voice said in disgust.

"It's annoying to think that the bitch has a people now." the first voice groaned in distaste.

"Well, this story was coming to an end... or I should say, the prologue story."

"Who gives shit to you to break whatever fucking 'wall' the people talking about?!"

"And who gives a fuck about your baloney sentences?"

* * *

 **Above Celestia...**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I can feel it..." the man's voice said as he exhale, "I can feel two faith that was under the rule of my **Creator**."

"Well, Mr. **ButterHunter** and Mr. **Shade of Aletheia** both accepted to be the **Goddess** ' people. Although, no one has yet to accept to be her ' **Manager** '."

"Patience is what the **Goddess** has. She will wait until someone accepted to be one of her ' **Manager** '.

"Indeed so."

* * *

 **{Ance}:  
** **Greetings of morning, afternoon and evening to you all people!  
** **As you may see, I've add the title of this story. This story will is just a damn prologue you've been reading the whole time.  
** **Actually, the Helistio battle was just a warm up for my Ultimension.**

 **Also, this Prologue Story was coming to an end. By either chapter ten or eleven. It will be the end of this Prologue Story.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. Also click that favorite and follow as well. If you wanted a questions, either you put it on the review or in PM. Both are fine.**

 **Bye everyone!**

 **-AUTHOR HEART DEACTIVATED: CLOSING...-**


	7. Chapter 7 - Final Planeptune Arc

**Chapter 7 - "Changes"**

 **? POV...** **Day 8... Yanuary 2D8J, DECO...**

Okay, this may sounds so stupid.

I'm apparently in some sort of a den of... a horse headed bird?

What the heck?

I can't be seeing things. This is definitely real.

Although so weird, the creatures weren't hostile enough. That is if I disturb them.

Like Vir Tuaforest, I'm also in another forest but I can't fine the name so I leave it random.

I really wonder how far I am really. I've been here for almost a month yet it seems endless for me. You wouldn't know.

\- Davoh "Dominio" Printz

* * *

Histoire flipped through the pages of the book. She was practically stressed after the events ever so randomly happened.

Weird monsters suddenly attacked from out of nowhere. Another secret goddess that no one but the CPUs will knowknow. And this million year old journal.

Histoire give her shot to read this if it is well worth a shot.

And well, at first it didn't.

Her eyes were begging for recharge. It was closely to midnight now. The date seem... what. The 'Yanuary', Histoire thought about it. And then, here's '2D1A'. It was an unknown date, and the years was a big letters instead of a number.

But then, she caught an interesting detail.

* * *

 **Day** **14... Vebrari 1A3C, DECO...**

Oh no.

I was just walking in this cave full of crystals that shine brightly enough for not the cave to be dark.

But it freak me out because it started to go dimmer and dimmer until everything goes black.

In the darkness, I thought I bumbed into a pillar or rocks.

But do rocks yelped like a little girl?

I met this girl who goes by the name of 'Idea Factory'.

Oh! Is this a building that helps gives idea?

I thought that first but she tells me that it wasn't.

She can stubborn and serious when I met her in a... 'awkward' way. Honestly, it is embarrassing.

Her outfit was kinda cool and legit. Her blonde hair mixed nicely with her flame-black outfit.

But hey! I got a companion! Which is awesome!

\- Davoh "Dominio" Printz

* * *

"IF..."

Histoire muttered sadly.

There was a blurred picture just below Davoh's signature. Histoire knows the person in the picture, it was IF.

* * *

 **Day 19... Vebrari 3C5E, DECO...**

Hehehe.

Idea wasn't that bad.

She actually was cute, but hey! She will not see this super duper notebook of mine.

Oh yeah, we're in some sort of a small house. Made of straws on the roof while the rest are made of bamboo. We don't know who live here. And if do, we could've see things inside.

But only empty space. There's a few chairs here and there. There are two room but one of the room was stuck for some reason.

And so thus the awkwardness happen when we shared one room.

There's no sofa in the living room and the place was still dusty.

\- Davoh "Dominio" Printz

* * *

 **Day 20... Uarch 6F, DECO...**

Wow...

I'm proud already that I left Planera.

This place is definitely a Paradise to me and Idea.

Just look at this place!

It's freaking awesome! Giant flowers!

So tall that it reaches the same height of the tree.

This is definitely a paradise to me.

\- Davoh "Dominio" Printz

* * *

 **Day 25... Uarch 2B5E, DECO...**

Umm...

I'm seeing this, aren't I?

T-There's another city.

More surprisingly, this is where Idea's homeland are.

I'm super duper nervous here. It's just only two or three months since I left Planera? It was like years since I saw a building to me.

And meeting people again brings both sad and good memories.

This place is air polluted as hell but good thing not the water. Doesn't matter, we're on our way on the hotel. And socializing was still awkward to me.

By the way, this isssss...

Lastana!

\- Davoh "Dominio" Printz

* * *

 **Day 31... Graypil 1A, DECO...**

So far so good living in Lastana, it is not that awfully bad if you disregard the air pollution. 'Cause this place was to good to be Idea's surname.

Kidding!

Moving on, unlike I remember from Planera. It was a great city with technologies and stuffs that seems so cool to use but it was still an item that can reach to limit, if I'm correct?

Also, unlike Planera, Lastana's stuffs seems pretty normal to me.

Despite being almost the same as Planera it was just normal unlike Planera's advanced technologies. But Lastana's item was durable and stronger and longer that it will reach perhaps your old age.

And thanks to Idea, we finally have food!

Oh thank gosh they have this "Leche Flan", delicious as heaven.

\- Davoh "Dominio" Printz

* * *

 **Next Day...**

Neptune, Noire, Vert, Blanc and Compa sat on the chairs assigned to them by Histoire.

"Have anyone of you heard 'Planera'?" the fairy tome asked.

No one answered, but Blanc stands as spoke, "Planera was a first name of Planeptune. It was once named as 'Planereptune' an the middle ages, titling as 'The Land of Advancement'."

"Where did you get this info?" Noire asked skeptically.

"It is according to most of historians. You didn't know, Lowee was a history hunter long time ago. Although I forgot mostly but the names only." she bit her lip softly.

Histoire nodded, "Indeed it is worthy enough. But what troubles me is, Davoh mentioned that there's a sky meter high wall that surrounds the Planera but it was far from them."

Neptune grow bored suddenly, "Isn't we have walls now? Even Lasty-"

"It's Lastation." Noire corrected her.

"-Leandi-"

"Leanbox." Vert stated firmly.

"-and Mommy."

Blanc's comical vein appeared in her forehead, "Lo. Wee. Lowee."

"Doesn't matter, the same." Neptune slumped her head on the table.

The other CPUs, except Compa, give Neptune a evil glare.

"Abababababa, don't fight now." Histoire quickly said due to panic.

"That's bad Nep-Nep. Even if it's the best(?) nickname for the nations. You should respect it." Compa scolded the spoiled brat.

Neptune sweat dropped, "Umm, why there's a question mark inside the parenthesis after the best?" she break.

A loud cracking of glass sound erupted around the room.

"I just hope it wasn't our windows Neptune." Histoire glared at the CPU.

"Nepu?! Why me?" Neptune pouted.

Compa giggled at Neptune's childish pout, "Oh Nep-Nep, the always and will be Nep-Nep."

Sighing, Histoire continued, "Anyway, we need to call Avoh about this-"

"Blanc-sama! Blanc-sama!" a hologram appeared in the middle of the room, facing Histoire.

A face of Lowee's Oracle, Mina, sighed in relief.

"Mina? What's wrong? How's Ram and Rom?" Blanc placing her two hands in the table as she stand from her place.

"They're fine Lady Blanc but Mr. Avoh wanted to say you something." Mina moved aside as a black haired young man appeared.

"A?/Avoh?" Neptune, Compa, Noire, Vert and Histoire said.

"Hi everyone. I hope you're all doing okay. Umm, I'm sorry if I disturbed something?" Avoh raised an eyebrow.

"No it's fine. So what brings you here Avoh?" the tome asked.

Avoh scratched at the back of his neck as he awkwardly chuckled, "I was asking if Blanc could give me back the book she stole from me before."

"Book?" Blanc said, "What book?"

"The 'Universes' one." Avoh said as his face slowly changes to a worry one, "Please don't tell me you lost it."

"No, I still actually have it." Blanc reassured as Avoh sighed, "Although your book is great and full of sci-fis, it's still a weird book."

"Hey, at least don't judge my fetish." Avoh complained.

Histoire looked interested suddenly, "What's that book?"

"It's a book that tells about recreation and stuffs related to science mostly." Blanc shrugged.

Noire scoff, "That's sure is boring than Neptune's over and over game."

Neptune whined loudly at this statement.

"Recreation and stuffs?" Vert suddenly thought as something sparked in her brain, "I got it!"

Everyone seem a little shaken out at Vert's outburst, "Is it a fiction?"

"Half." Blanc said, "Because it's almost connected to the past."

"You mean that the True God and the three True Goddesses sightings?!" Neptune and the others seems shocked, except Compa who was unnoticeably uncomfortable and quite for some reason and she was staring at Avoh through the hologram.

Everyone turn their heads to Compa, Avoh looks confused as he followed their gazes. His eyes instantly dropped to the peach eyes of Compa.

Their was a silent.

No one sees it or even noticed but Compa's eyes turned completely pink with white power symbols while Avoh's eyes turned into a bright red and blue (left and right) with the same white power symbols.

Suddenly, everything turns back to normal both Compa and Avoh looked away from each other as they both winced in pain.

"Ow..."

"Aw crap!"

Histoire blinked, "Did something just happened?" averting her gaze.

Noire raised her eyebrow as she look at the two, "Are you two alright?"

Avoh nodded, "Y-Yeah, something just entered my eyes, like a dust or something."

On the screen, a small dragon suddenly appeared at Avoh's shoulder. It began purring his neck with affectionate.

"Is that-?!" Blanc gasped, too shocked to believed.

The others as well seems surprised.

A different Ancient Dragon, a white baby dragon with black wings and claws.

"How in Gamindustri did you get this dragon?! Moreover, HOW did you tame that beast?!" Blanc hissed as the dragon noticed it and tried to hide behind Avoh due to fear.

Avoh give Blanc a small glare as he petted his new pet, "Hey! At least be nice. Because this is my best friend," looking at the dragon as he smiled, "Right buddy?" the dragon just let out a toothy smile and nod.

"R-Right... anyway let's continue the meeting because we're getting off topic here." Histoire said.

And thus far the whining Neptune, they proceeded the meeting.

* * *

 **Same day, after the meeting...**

Neptune, in HDD form, sat silently at the edge of the balcony under the large ball of light in the dark sky. Her feet was swinging from below as her braided twintails sway from side to side every wind passed by her.

It was a cold night, much to her dismay.

But she waiting. Waiting for something... or rather, someone.

And whoever it was, already appeared.

"Magic, isn't?" Purple Heart muttered as she turned her head towards the once former leader of ASIC, CFW Magic.

The dark pinky violet skin woman stared ever so motionless, the same piercing eyes that she give to her after the younger goddesses saves them.

Magic glared at her, holding her familiar scythe but her wings are nowhere to be seen, "So, why did you call me here for? Nonsensical again?" she spat.

Purple Heart sighed deeply as she turned her head back to the city.

It's true that Purple Heart was secretly calling Magic for just a reason but she just call her last time and began talking to her. At first, both was uncomfortable and still angry at each other. But after a few weeks, it was just a normal talking. Still uncomfortable but at the very least not that ever so hostile. So far so good, they still cannot trust each other. And Neptune was fine with that.

Purple Heart tapped beside her as she motioned the Hard to sit beside her.

Nonchalantly, Magic hovered from her place as she sat beside Purple Heart.

An awkward floated between the rival fighter.

"How's the other felons by the way?" Purple Heart decided to break the iceberg forming around them. She didn't move her face bit her eyes to look at Magic's emotionless gazing at her city.

Magic didn't answered quickly, "Since ASIC is no more. Brave was secretly helping citizens by giving them whatever he has in Lastation."

It's now officially true that the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime was now fallen apart and was still at the history books somewhere in Lowee. Including the anti crystals was now at the hands of Lastation.

There's a rumor about a certain robot lurking around the city and giving things to the citizens Lastation. Especially to the kids. Noire was alarmed at first and decided to end him quickly but Brave didn't fight back, even he has his weapon. Surprisingly, many children whom Brave helped and give gifts protected him and some other parents as well. Lastation finally accepted Brave in the city mostly by every children he love. And in fact, a CPU Candidate has some crush on him.

And Brave was now the trusted Lastationite. Even Noire trusted him after one month of proving that he was innocent enough.

"Judge was still the same but he was not that energetic like before."

Purple Heart quietly giggles when mentioning Judge's name.

Vert once tell them about him. He was just a demolisher when he was bores. And shockingly, he was so lazy rather than before. It needed a Green Heart to start waking him up inside his cave in Leanbox's forest.

Judge was like Brave but he was finally accepted.

"That sick bastard however changed."

CFW Trick was the most unbelievable felon. He just changed his whole appearance, body was like Brave and the tongue was nowhere. In fact, they heard that he was a engineering of defensive team.

"And if you're thinking that I will be like them, mind your tongue, I can still kill you all." Magic growl.

Purple Heart grinned at the Hard girl, mentally giggling at the back of her head at her stubborn personality, "Oh come, I cannot lost to them! It's an unfair redeeming."

Magic back away a few inches from the whining goddess, "You cannot fool me. And please, stop."

"Please?" Purple Heart pleaded.

"No."

"Yes?"

"No."

"Yes?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Gaah...!"

"Please stop."

"Hey come on! Be part of Planeptune! If you do , I'm not gonna below to the others!"

"As if I will lend you a hand."

And the two went to their arguments like the same. It was a sweet cold night just only them.

...or so they thought...

A figure of a woman was crossing her arms, glaring at Magic from behind.

Only a two black leaves with flames like drawing on it.

 **Lastation...**

* * *

"Bye bye Mr. Brave-chan!" shouted a little girl that was carrying a small plastic with few candies and and few girl toys waved at the yellow colored robot who was flying away while waving at the little girl back.

Brave silently stepped down at the balcony of the Basilicom.

"Now where have you've been."

Noire said, her arms was crossing at her chest.

Good thing to know that the four felons becomes shorter, they have a height of only about... to the ceiling thank almost a building passed the house.

"It's the usual, Lady Noire." Brave said.

Noire raised an eyebrow, a small suspicious was in her eyes.

"He just do what he always do, Lady Noire."

Turning their attention as another person joined their conversation.

Ganache.

Noire sighed contently, "Good. At least."

Ganache snickered, "Don't worry, Lady Noire. My eyes will catch him if he'll do anything suspicious."

"After a month of my innocence, you still cannot trust me, Lady Noire?" Brave said, with a hint of small sadness.

"It's not that I mean it. What I mean is, despite you and the others changes, I'm still worried at the place you four corrupted." Noire closed her left eye as she look at the tall robot.

"I see." Brave said.

Ganache laughed, "I'm still surprised that I never get an interrogation with the ASIC before."

"Haha, very funny." Brave sarcastically laughed.

* * *

 **Leanbox...**

"Oi! Wake up you warmonger bastard!"

Green Heart poked the robot by her spear using the blunt side to his back, her other hand was on her hip.

Judge groaned in dismay as tried to shut his system down but failed due to the noise, that was being creating by his captor, Lady Vert.

"Would you just leave me alone for a damn day?!" Judge shouted, "You pieced of racks!"

Green Heart gasped, truly offended at mentioning her breasts, "How dare you talked to my symbols of divinity?! Just remember. You. Have. A. Work. Tomorrow."

Judge groaned loudly as it echo throughout his cave. The demolisher the however laughed awkwardly at the argument of their goddess and their leader of demolition team.

"Lady Vert sures has a guts to meet the abomination." Cave said, sounding still impressed but her stoic face says otherwise.

Lyrica, or we all know miss 5pb., wearing a large cloak that cover her whole self but it has a hoodie that hides her upper face only. Leaving the lower part open. It was to avoid attention, she was standing beside Cave as she giggled at her personal guard's statement, "That's our lady... and our demolisher."

"Please for the sake of myself, leave me alone!" Judge shouted. "And besides, it's night and tomorrow is my DAY OFF!"

"Ooh that doesn't mean I can't make you work! You've been ignoring your demolition team lately just to shut down and be lazy nearly all day!" Vert shouted back.

"Get off of me!"

"Don't you dare-?!"

* * *

 **Lowee...**

Blanc and Mina stood in surprise as she saw a completely different Trick make a giant castle inside of Rom and Ram room.

"Tada~!" Trick said as he stood beside the castle while spreading his arms.

"Whoa..." Ram muttered in amazement.

Rom jumped in glee, "That's so cool Mr. Trick."

"Anything for Miss Ram and Miss Rom." Trick guinely said.

Ram grumbled while Rom smiled brightly.

"Okay everyone, it's night time. Time for your sleep, Ram, Rom." Mina said as she approached at the twins, "Say goodbye to Mr. Trick."

"Awww..." Rom whined sadly.

"D-Doesn't matter!" Ram stuttered as she look away.

"Come on, Mr. Trick will come back tomorrow." Mina reassured the two.

The twins look up at Mina with hope in their eyes. Mina look at Trick for clarification.

"Indeed, little princesses. You shall see me again. Piece!"

 _Few minutes later_...

"Oi, you better thank me, if it wasn't for the two. You're already disappeared long before." Blanc snarled as she walked silently with Trick at her side.

Trick gulped(?) nervously, "Like I always said, Lady Banc. It wasn't me, the two can't just stop pulling me."

"Better be." Blanc sighed.

* * *

 **Somewhere...**

Another giant landmass like every nation.

The big difference is, there's no building but hills and fields with trees.

But you can see houses and a few villages. And people as well.

In the very middle of the landmass, there was a single lone facility(?) with six giant artillery attached around it.

Eden, the Land of Yellow Morning.

This landmass is unofficially known throughout but...

"Mommy! Let's play! Let's play."

...few of this people, are known.

Peashy, or Yellow Heart and Rei Ryghts, or Cyan Heart, ruled this landmass.

Rei smiled, "Come on, let's play with the others."

Peashy cheered happily as they started to walk toward the nearest village.

 _Several minutes later..._

"Heh, our goddess sure has a quite of a life." muttered by an old man as he sat in the crate, holding a cup of water in his hand. Near him was also seating the goddess of Tari, or the mother of their goddess.

In front of them was a clear view of a wide landscape, a peaceful one. Peashy and many children plays, either hide n' seek, tag or whatever they play. As long as they didn't go far, and the children seem quite happy and enjoying themselves. Parents are watching them play from the sidelines.

Rei nodded and smiled, "Yes, sir. In fact even, we're happy that you all still have faith in us. Despite of what happened, of what I did."

The old man chuckled, "Everything has a limit, and if you passed that limit, bad things happened.", his lips turned thin.

Rei lowered her head slightly.

"But that doesn't mean you can't go back. It maybe that you feared it but that doesn't mean you can't change it."

Rei looked up and smiled once more, "Yeah, a past is a past."

"So, why not try?"

"...h-hehe, t-thank you."

* * *

 **DARKNESS** **...**

"Fantastic!" said the second voice with sinister glee.

The first voice growled, "What not?"

"I actually saw one of the story's monsters! This story called, **Pastdimension Neptunia**. It's the **END Form**."

"END?"

"Never got the meaning but who the fuck cares when we obtain that form and be ours, this could do the fantastical role for our army!"

"Master would be pleased by this performance. Nice done."

"Yeah, that's not all, I will still continue to venture around the realms of every stories that are mysteriously untold. But two things that I'm also fascinated about."

"What is it?"

"The story I ventured, the **Ascension** , the **CPU God** and his servants. And the **Successors of the Goddess** ' main enemy, **Drillix** the demon."

"We have more than that."

"I do believe so. Maybe those are just weaklings, once they're dead. They're ours."

"And the special soul as well..."

"Hm? What is it?"

" **Uhrevia**..."

* * *

 **Pastdimension Neptunia - eeveeboy359  
**

 **Successors of the Goddess - songoku2006**

 **Uhrevia - Acallaris**


End file.
